Naruto Adventure
by ShadowyWriter
Summary: Este es mi primer crossover de Digimon con Naruto. Después de terminar la cuarta guerra, la paz entre las naciones shinobis y convertirse en el séptimo hokage su tiempo en su mundo llega a su fin, pero Naruto tendrá una nueva oportunidad en otro mundo con sus padres, amigos más cercanos junto con nuevos amigos.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Esta historia comienza en una aldea oculta en el país del fuego llamada Konoha específicamente en la mansión del hokage ya que en ese momento se encontraban en la habitación donde reposaba el actual hokage Naruto Uzumaki y se preguntaran que le ocurre pues verán él está en su último aliento en esa vida por una enfermedad terminal y todos sus amigos y su familia espera el momento de su partida en otra habitación de la mansión.

Mientras en la mente de Naruto se encontraba en su paisaje mental hablando con todos los bijus y les explico su situación además de que ellos encontraran a un nuevo guía para que continúe la paz que lograron después de haber sellado a Kaguya además se les agradeció sobre todo a Kurama por haber sido su amigo a su manera luego de eso se despertó y llamo a su esposa Hinata a lo que respondió su llamado. Al entra a la habitación ella se acerca a la cama donde esta reposando su amado.

— Hinata se que pronto dejare este mundo y solo quiero decirte gracias por amarme como lo hiciste y si llegara a renacer en otro mundo espero encontrarte ahí al igual que mis amigos que tanto aprecio también diles a nuestros hijos, que siempre estuve orgulloso de que fueran mis hijos y los adore y ame con todo mi corazón al igual que a ti, nos veremos en otra vida – esas fueron sus últimas palabras del séptimo hokage y su esposa solo comenzó a llorar y salió de la habitación.

Al estar de vuelta en la habitación donde se encontraban todos, pero ninguno quería decir nada hasta que uno de los presentes no se movía solo esperaban que Hinata tomara asiento en un sitio libre de la habitación para recibir la triste noticia.

— Naruto acaba de morir y me dijo lo siguiente: Si llegara a renacer en otro mundo espero encontrarte ahí al igual que mis amigos que tanto aprecio también diles a nuestros hijos, que siempre estuve orgulloso de que fueran mis hijos y los ame con todo mi corazón –eso fue lo que les comunico Hinata a los presentes y comenzaron a llorar por la pérdida de un gran shinobi, compañero y amigo.

Naruto despierta en un lugar hermoso y cree que ahí estaría por la eternidad hasta que alguien se aparece en frente de él hasta resulta ser Kami-sama sabia el más grande anhelo que tuvo toda su existencia en su mundo y el dios se lo concedió, pero lo que no esperaba nuestro héroe es que renacerá en otro mundo junto con sus padres.

El tiempo paso en Japón en la ciudad de Hikarigaok_a_ y la familia Namikaze está viviendo en un edificio de departamentos junto con otras familias y en su departamento ellos celebraban el cumpleaños número cuatro de su hijo Naruto todo fue felicidad en ese día aunque en la madrugada del siguiente día en uno de los departamentos estaba apareciendo un digihuevo y lo encontraron los hermanos Yagami.

Todo era normal en la mañana en esa ciudad, con las actividades al aire libre aunque cada niño de la zona realizaba sus actividades en sus vacaciones; bueno con la familia Namikaze su pequeña había amanecido enferma de gripe de verano en cuanto a su hermano se había ido para su práctica a su grupo de artes marciales como siempre mientras que su padre se encontraba en su trabajo y su madre en las labores del hogar además de cuidar a su hija enferma.

El día transcurrió sin muchos percances, pero con los pequeños Yagami el digihuevo se había incubado de manera correcta y se habían asustado de un Botamon que su escondió debajo de la litera y Hikari se acerca con su silbato lo toca para tranquilizarlo, pero ese Botamon sigue el sonido del silbato con sus burbujas luego de eso lo alimentan con su propia comida al cabo de un rato todos los aparatos electrónicos se volvieron locos y al regreso de Taichi a la habitación donde dejo a su hermana con el Botamon este había vuelto a cambiar a un Koromon y así siguieron hasta en la noche cuando Koromon se sentía mal y Hikari llamo a Taichi para ayudarla con el digimon.

Aunque de nuevo volvió a digievolucionar a Agumon y destruyo la litera además de que ella le pidió que tuvieran un paseo nocturno por la ciudad en ese momento y Taichi los siguió rápido, pero ellos tenían suficiente ventaja y aun así siguió buscándolos por unas horas más hasta que los encontró. Sin embargo este Agumon estaba peleando contra otra criatura que parecía un perico gigante y ambos estaban luchando muy fuerte que están destruyendo las calles de la ciudad con sus ataques y unos de los ataques del ave choca con un puente y Agumon se mueve rápido para proteger a Taichi y Hikari y en ese instante Agumon volvió a digievolucionar ahora a Greymon era un dinosaurio enorme, pero con la batalla hicieron mucho ruido y muchos ojos vieron la batalla de las dos criaturas.

La batalla continuaba y algunos niños observaban en los balcones de sus cuartos de sus edificios aunque Naruto se despertó por el baño al regresar a su habitación vio al pájaro gigante y se salió al balcón para ver mejor la batalla al igual que el resto de los niños cuando termino una luz extraña se llevaba a los monstruos y también escanearon a siete niños más que tenían la misma cualidad que los hermanos Yagami, Taichi y Hikari luego de esa noche tan extraña para la mayoría de las personas y el mismo gobierno pensaron que fue un atentado terrorista en la zona.

Meses después algunas familias se mudaron de ahí a Odaiba porque se sentían incómodos y tienen una vida normal y se preguntaran si los Yagami recordaran ese incidente pues no creo aunque estará en su subconsciente junto con los otros siete niños además de que todos siguieron sus vidas normales en su nueva ciudad.

Naruto y su familia se mudo a otro edificio de departamentos, pero en este nuevo departamento era más grande que el anterior cada uno tenía su propia habitación además de que se inscribió a otra escuela al igual que su hermana y también a una de artes marciales todo era tranquilidad para todos los futuros elegidos que dentro de poco tendrían la aventura de su vida en otro mundo paralelo del suyo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Bueno este es el prologo de mi primer crossovers y me inspire un poco en otros crossovers que he leído anteriormente de Digimon con Naruto y espero que sea de su agrado y me gustaría que comentaran hasta el próximo capítulo. <em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Hola de nuevo y espero que les agrade el capítulo 1 de Naruto Adventure y de la siguiente forma se verán algunos aspectos en la historia**_

— PARA DIALOGOS —

'PENSAMIENTOS'

"DIGIEVOLUCIÓN Y ATAQUES"

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 1<p>

Luego de ese incidente transcurrieron cuatro años y es primero de Agosto y vamos al departamento de la familia Yagami este Taichi preparaba sus cosas para el campamento que había organizado la escuela primaria de Odaiba aunque sus padres le avisaron que se le hacía tarde y se despidió de sus padres, pero sobre todo de su hermana Hikari aunque ella amaneció enferma de gripe y no podrá ir con su hermano y sus amigos al campamento. Mientras en el departamento de lado los Namikaze, Kushina ayudaba a sus dos niños a preparar sus maletas para el campamento y ya que los dos tenían sus maletas los acompaña a la puerta donde su padre Minato los esperaba para llevarlos a la escuela donde se encontraban los camiones y ambos niños se despidieron de su madre y se marcharon.

Y así el resto de los niños se preparaba también para el campamento al momento de que llegaron a la escuela muchos de los estudiantes de los diferentes cursos se despedían de sus padres que los acompañaron y se iban para el camión que les correspondía y cuando se estaciono Minato y sus hijos se bajaron y recogieron sus maletas su hermana Kazumi se había despedido y se fue para su camión aunque cuando Naruto se iba para su camión su padre lo detiene.

—Naruto espera por favor, solo espero que cuides a tu hermana cuando tengas una oportunidad y que no se meta en problemas entendiste además de divertirte con tus amigos — fue lo único que le pidió Minato a su pequeño y se retiro de regreso a su casa y Naruto se fue para su camión aunque él en un momento se volteo en la dirección donde su padre se había retirado.

—Presiento que algo ocurrirá cuando llegue al lugar del campamento, pero a lo mejor es mi imaginación — eso es lo único que dijo Naruto y se subió a su camión y ya adentro se encuentra con su mejor amigo y compañero del equipo de artes marciales Sasuke Uchiha y junto a él se encuentra Sakura Haruno y a lado de ella Hinata Hyuga además de que ellas también están en el mismo equipo de artes marciales que Sasuke y Naruto.

En el camino era todo un hervidero de conversiones en cada uno de los camiones y cada uno de nuestros elegidos solo ansiaba llegar a lugar para explorarlo e instalarse además de disfrutar de ese verano de ensueño para todos los que se encontraban en ese viaje.

Cuando los camiones se estacionaron y todos los ocupantes se bajaron de todos los camiones se fueron a instalar las casas de campaña en un buen lugar al terminar algunos fueron a explorar la zona y otros se quedaron en donde instalaron platicando con sus amigos sin embargo este Naruto les aviso a sus amigos que se iría a explorar la zona y al mismo tiempo Taichi, Yamato, Takeru, Sora, Mimi; Koushiro y Jyou realizaban la misma acción que Naruto, pero en ese momento una repentina tormenta de nieve está azotando y los ocho niños van a buscar un refugio y curiosamente todos lo encuentran en un recinto sagrado y rápido entran para esperar a que pase la tormenta.

Esperaron un rato y verificaron que esa tormenta de nieve repentina paso sin contratiempos para ninguno, pero en ese instante del cielo los niños ven que caen del cielo unos meteoritos en su dirección y todos se asustan e intentan cubrirse y al impactar en el suelo se elevan para cada uno de ellos y cada uno toma el extraño aparato que está enfrente de cada uno al tomarlo una extraña ola los atrapa y los está transportando al lugar de la aventura más grande de sus vidas.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA EN EL DIGIMUNDO<strong>

En ese momento del cielo están cayendo los ocho niños elegidos, pero al momento de caer cada uno cae separado, pero casi cerca uno de otro y al despertar se encontrara cada niño con una sorpresa.

**CON TAICHI**

Este Taichi comienza a reaccionar después de esa caída tan dolorosa, pero siente un peso sobre él y comienza a levantarse hasta que una voz se escucha ya en sus piernas.

— ¡Oh por fin apareciste y despiertas, Taichi! — habla una criatura extraña para él, es redonda con antenas en la parte superior como ondulada, toda de color rosado y ojos grandes con iris de color rojo y este Taichi lo único que hacia era observar a esa criatura.

— ¿Qué eres tú? , ¿En dónde estoy o tienes nombre? — fue lo único que logro preguntar al que será su nuevo amigo y también se está preguntando cómo se encuentran los demás chicos que se encontraban con él en ese momento.

—bueno estamos en el digimundo, yo soy un digimon abreviatura de digital monsters y mi nombre es Koromon y siento que te conozco de antes — es lo único que le responde Koromon a Taichi y se trepa a un árbol para poder ver mejor la zona desde arriba y encontrar a los demás, pero él hacia eso los otros tenían sus encuentros con sus compañeros digimon como lo tuvo él con Koromon.

* * *

><p><strong>CON NARUTO<strong>

Este Naruto iba vestido con una playera de color amarilla con la figura de un remolina naranja en el frente con unas bermudas de color azul unos calcetines blancos y unos tenis negros con franjas naranjas y llevaba colgando una mochila de color naranja con franjas negras y se despertó de esa caída además de observar la zona en donde aterrizo también se encontraba una criatura extraña a su lado, pero al verla se siente como si estuviera conectado de alguna manera además de que recuerda el presentimiento que tuvo antes de abordar el autobús y la criatura que se encuentra a su lado tiene una apariencia muy peculiar su cabeza es redonda con tres cuerno y unas pequeñas orejas a cada lado y ojos redondos de color negro con cuerpo gelatinoso y todo de color rosa.

—Hola Naruto soy Kokomon tu compañero digimon y bienvenido al digimundo — se presento Kokomon a su compañero entonces Naruto se levanto del suelo y decide buscar a los demás que estaban junto con él en ese momento.

Mientras caminaban para el centro del bosque en donde se encontrarían con los otros este Naruto observaba todo el lugar cuando pasaban y le recordaba como si hubiera estado antes en un bosque parecido a ese en otro lugar y también hablaba con Kokomon y escucha a alguien llamando y se acercan lo más rápido posible al lugar de la voz.

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL CENTRO DEL BOSQUE DIGITAL<strong>

Ya que todos escucharon la voz de Taichi que los estaba llamando y se encontraban cada quien bien y lo que todos notaron es que cada uno tenía a un digimon diferente y todos decidieron presentarse y el que comienza primero es.

—Bueno soy Naruto Namikaze tengo 8 años voy en la escuela primaria de Odaiba en tercer grado además de que práctico artes marciales y el es Kokomon — se presenta Naruto a los demás niños y el siguiente en hacerlo es:

—Yo soy Takeru Ishida tengo 7 años también voy a la primaria de Odaiba en segundo grado además soy hermano de Yamato y mi compañero es Tokomon— eso fue todo lo que dijo Takeru para que Koushiro fuera quien se presentara a continuación.

—Koushiro Izumi de 9 años estudio el cuarto grado en la primaria Odaiba y el se Motimon — así se presento Koushiro.

—Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa tengo la misma edad que Koushiro también estoy cursando el cuarto grado también en la primaria Odaiba y esta de aquí es Tanemon — esa fue Mimi.

—Soy Sora Takenouchi 10 años de quinto grado en la primaria de Odaiba en el club de fútbol y esta pequeña es Yokomon —termina Sora.

—Taichi Yagami al igual que Sora estoy en quinto grado en la primaria de Odaiba en el club de fútbol y este es Kokoromon — termina Taichi de presentarse.

—Yamato Ishida tengo la misma edad de Sora y Taichi y al igual que ellos estoy en quinto grado en la primaria de Odaiba además de ser el hermano mayor de Takeru y este es Tsunomon — se presenta él y terminamos con.

—Ya que todos se presentaron pues soy Jyou Kido de 11 años en sexto grado en la primaria de Odaiba y este pequeño es Pukamon — y al terminar de presentarse todos y de que sus compañeros digimons les explicaran en donde se encontraban.

Sin embargo Naruto escucho algo que se está acercando y le advierte a los demás y eso que sus digimons también se pusieron alertas de ese sonido que cada vez está más cerca y todos se sorprenden de que era un insecto gigante de color rojo bastante molesto como si estuvieran en su territorio y los ocho niños solo se tiran al suelo para evadir su ataque hasta que Koushiro.

— ¿Ese insecto también es un digimon? — le pregunta Koushiro a los digimons que se encontraban con ellos.

—Si ese es Kuwagamon y estamos en su territorio — se los comunica Motimon a los niños y rápido se levantan todos y agarran a sus digimons y comienzan a correr para los árboles hasta creían que se salvaron, pero el digimon insecto los estaba alcanzando desde más arriba aunque todos salieron de los arboles se encuentran con un acantilado además de que se les aparece.

Entonces los digimons de nuestros héroes saltan de los brazos de sus compañeros para protegerlos de Kuwagamon aunque los niños tratan de detenerlos, pero no lo consiguen y todos los digimons los atacan con sus burbujas y no tienen ningún efecto en él y al mismo tiempo los ataca con su fuerza superior y los deja tumbados en el suelo.

Todos los elegidos ven la terrible escena y cada uno empieza a llamar a su respectivo digimon y sus digivices desprenden una luz que cubre a cada uno de sus digimons.

"Koromon digievoluciona a… Agumon" es un digimon en forma de un pequeño dinosaurio de color anaranjado y ojos de color azul.

"Tsunomon digievoluciona a… Gabumon" es un digimon con apariencia de reptil amarillo con una piel de color azul claro con rayas de azul oscuro y en su panza de color azul con símbolos de color rosa y un cuerno en su cabeza.

"Motimon digievoluciona a… Tentomon" en un digimon insecto en forma de mariquita roja con seis patas y las de enfrente en las puntas de metal y un caparazón rojo con forma de mariquita que protege sus alas además de unas antenas naranjas en la cabeza que salen de entre sus ojos grandes de color verde.

"Yokomon digievoluciona a… Biyomon" es un digimon ave con plumas de color rosa con algunos detalles en azul y una antena de rayas horizontales en azul y rosa y sus patas amarillas con uñas de color rojo además que en su pata izquierda tiene un aro de metal.

"Tanemon digievoluciona a… Palmon" es un digimon planta de color verde en la punta de su manos son de color morado y en su cabeza esta una planta tropical.

"Tokomon digievoluciona a… Patamon" es un digimon con forma de hámster, pequeño y rechoncho con unas orejas en forma de murciélago que le permiten volar entre colores naranja y crema.

"Kokomon digievoluciona a… Lopmon" es un digimon en forma de un pequeño conejo con orejas muy largas con detalles en color rosa y cuerpo de color marrón y conserva los tres cuernos en la cabeza y sus ojos negros.

"Pukamon digievoluciona a… Gomamon," es un digimon con forma de animal marino es similar a una foca de color blanco en su cabeza tiene un poco de pelo de color rojo también unas orejas y en sus patas delanteras son un poco más grandes que las traseras además detalles en color purpura y en sus puntas unas garras filosas de color negro y una cola larga.

Todos se sorprendieron luego de que la luz desapareció de los digimons y mostraron sus nuevas formas y juntos atacaron al mismo tiempo a Kuwagamon con sus ataques

"Flama Bebe" es una bola de fuego que sale de su boca.

"Fuego Azul" ataca con un chorro de fuego azul de su boca.

"Burbuja de Aire" inhala una gran cantidad de aire, que le provoca inflarse y lo libera por la boca hacia su oponente.

"Cristales de Hielo" son disparos de aire súper congelado que dispara desde la boca.

"Espiral Mágico" lanza un rayo de fuego verde en forma de espiral desde su pico al enemigo.

"Súper Trueno" lanza un rayo eléctrico desde las alas que tiene en su espalda.

"Hiedra Venenosa" alarga sus dedos para utilizarlos para atacar al enemigo o atraparlo.

"Filo" usa con más fuerza sus garras para provocar un daño más poderoso.

Luego que los ochos digimons atacaron a Kuwagamon le afecto muy poco aunque el digimon insecto cayo y sus pinzas se clavaron al suelo lo que provoco que el fragmento donde se encontraban los niños y sus digimons se cayeran aunque abajo esta un río, pero en un instante este Naruto vio como si le hubiera pasado algo similar en otro lugar o vida, aunque a veces tenia sueños extraños de él en otro sitio y momento junto con sus amigos más cercanos.

Ya que casi llegan al río de abajo este Gomamon se le ocurre gritar uno de sus ataques "Marcha de peces" y se crea una balsa de pequeños peces de diferentes colores que los llevan a la orilla del río para que se tranquilicen de su encuentro con Kuwagamon además de que cada uno de ellos ahora se fijan en la nueva apariencia de sus digimons y cada uno comienza a preguntar.

—Oye Koromon eres tú porque te vez diferente — le dice este Taichi además de que observa el extraño aparato que se encontraron y está enganchado en su pantalón.

—Yo evolucione de Koromon y ahora soy Agumon y te preocupa Naruto, pero no tienes de que preocuparte por él a lo mejor es tu imaginación Taichi o quieres aclarar algo no es así — y se van juntos a donde se encuentran Naruto y su digimon hablando.

—Kokomon si que cambiaste y cuál es tu nombre ahora amigo — le pregunta a su digimon y también voltea porque ve que Taichi se acerca a donde se encontraban platicando, pero antes de que llegue el ahora Lopmon habla.

—Ahora soy Lopmon que digievolucione de Kokomon y quisiera saber te encuentras bien de esa caída es que te note un poco extraño al igual que antes del ataque de Kuwagamon — este Lopmon se había preocupado por su compañero y en ese momento llego Taichi con ellos y habla.

—Este Naruto te encuentras bien es que en la caída te portaste de una manera extraña además de que me sorprendiste cuando nos advertiste de ese digimon y espero que no tengas ninguna repercusión de la caída — eso fue lo único que le comenta y se voltea para responderle a Lopmon su pregunta de antes.

—Está bien te lo diré y creo que Taichi también desea saberlo creo que se los diré a todos cuando encontremos un lugar para descansar porque mi estomago está pidiendo comida así que acerquémonos con los demás.

Y así todos pudieron comprender las nuevas formas de sus digimons y de los demás y comenzaron a caminar para encontrar un lugar para descansar y también encontrar alimento en ese lugar. Pasaron varios minutos de estar caminando y todos escucharon las olas del mar y cuando llegaron a la playa pudieron observar que ahí se encontraban unas casetas telefónicas y siete de los ocho niños intentaron comunicarse con sus padres aunque Naruto solo pensó si su hermanita no estaría metida en algún problema en ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL MUNDO REAL<strong>

Esta Kazumi se encontraba platicando con sus amigas hasta que siente una atmósfera muy peculiar en el ambiente y ella solo les avisa que en un momento vuelve con ellas y ella decide ir al lugar donde su hermano se había ido a instalar la su casa de campaña con sus amigos. Al llegar Kazumi solo ve a los tres amigos de su hermano y se arma de valor para acercarse y preguntarles en donde se encontraba su hermano en ese momento.

—Hola chicos, me podrían decir en donde esta mi hermano — los tres se voltean para ver a la persona que les estaba hablando y es este Sasuke el que le responde a Kazumi.

—Bueno Kazumi pues el dobe de tu hermano se fue a explorar la zona y a lo mejor le agarro la tormenta de improviso y esta reguardado en un lugar esperando para volver, además no tienes que preocuparte por tu hermano sino es al revés — es lo único que le dice Sasuke a la pequeña Kazumi Namikaze a lo que responde la niña.

—Mi hermano no es un dobe y es muy cariñoso conmigo al igual que tu hermano es contigo, pero es que sentí una atmósfera extraña a mi alrededor que no se si mi hermano no se haya lastimado o desmayado como en otras ocasiones en casa después de tener sueños extraños — se retira la pequeña con sus amigas y deja pensando a Sasuke y también a Hinata y Sakura a lo que Sakura le dice a Sasuke.

—Creo que deberíamos buscarlo y ver si no le ocurrió nada grave o tuvo sus episodios aunque a mí me ha ocurrido lo mismo que a Naruto algunas veces sueño con otro lugar y estás tú y Naruto hasta Hinata además de que también éramos amigos como ahora — si que Sakura tenía toda la razón en cada palabra, pero no podían hacer nada hasta que los profesores dieran alguna indicación no podían moverse de su sitio.

En eso esta Hinata solo se meta a la casa de campaña 'si que la hermanita de Naruto si que se veía preocupada por él al igual que yo y realmente sueño con él en situaciones muy especiales y a la vez peligrosas espero que en donde este se encuentre bien' pensó Hinata por la aparición de la pequeña Namikaze.

* * *

><p><strong>REGRESANDO AL MUNDO DIGITAL – PLAYA<strong>

Después de que Jyou intento en vano la llamada todos revisaron que traían para ver si alguno traía algo de comida.

—Yo traigo un telescopio de bolsillo — es lo que muestra Taichí en cuanto a los demás.

—Pues solo traigo un set de costura, unas benditas y pomada para raspones y quemaduras — es lo que dice Sora.

—Solo una armónica — simplemente Yamato traía con él.

—Yo en mi mochila traigo una dotación de dulces — Takeru simplemente la abre para mostrarlo.

—En la mía traigo todo lo necesario para un campamento o sea una navaja, una brújula, una cuerda un poco de alimentos enlatados y otros aditamentos que se los tome prestados a mi papá y es un secreto — les informa Mimí y con Koushiro.

—Solo una computadora portátil, un teléfono celular y una cámara digital, aunque desde que llegamos no han funcionado y recuerdo que al portátil todavía tenía batería — les muestra a todos los aparatos y todos se sorprenden y Taichí simplemente comenta.

—Eso es lo que se trae en un campamento de verano — solo lo dice por la sorpresa al ver lo que Koushiro tenía.

—Yo en mi mochila también traigo un poco de comida además un botiquín de primeros auxilios y esto que es además creo que Jyou algo en la maleta que trae — todos se sorprenden de lo que trae Naruto y lo otro que saco de su mochila hasta él mismo no tenía idea que se encontraba dentro.

'Porque siento que conozco este extraño cuchillo además puede estar relacionado con sus extraños sueños 'su pensamiento al momento que observaba ese cuchillo y también Taichí le grita a Jyou.

—Oye Jyou que traes comida de emergencia en esa maleta — le grito mientras estaba en la cabina al escucharlo se voltea para hablar con Taichí.

—Porque crees que traería algo como eso —y se da cuenta a lo que se refería él y se acerca a los demás, pero se acuerda de lo que un adulto le pidió hacer.

—Ya recuerdo uno de los adultos me dijo que tenia que entregarle esta maleta a Mimí porque no la puedes botar en cualquier parte — ella simplemente se quejo de lo pesada que estaba la maleta y entonces Naruto vuelve a tomar la palabra luego de decidir cómo se repartirían la comida por cuantos días entre los ocho niños .

—Este chicos hace un rato Taichí o alguno noto algo extraño en mi al momento en el que estábamos cayendo y es que la verdad tuve un sueño extraño de mí y desde que llegamos a esta isla file tengo presente esos sueños y espero no preocuparles en otra situación más adelante — cuando termina de hablar todos se sorprenden de lo dicho por Naruto y no los tomara por sorpresa nuevamente.

Así que Taichí y Naruto deciden compartir su comida con sus digimons y este Jyou simplemente les critica su acción a ambos por lo que no sabían es que tendrían una aparición de un digimon acuático así que escuchan un ruido proveniente de la arena y se revela el digimon que era un Sheelmon y comienza atacar todo lo que se encontraba en la zona; aunque los ataques de Palmon, Patamon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Biyomon no se pudieron efectuar en cambio con Agumon y Lopmon si:

"Flama Bebé" es una bola de fuego que sale de su boca e impacta en la cara de Sheelmon.

"Cristales de Hielo" son disparos de aire súper congelado que dispara desde la boca que impacta por un lado de su cara.

Eran los únicos que le estaban haciendo algo de daño mientras que los demás traban de salir de ese lugar y Jyou intenta escalar por el acantilado, pero no llega muy lejos porque Sheelmon lo derriba con un chorro de agua que sale de su cabeza y los ataca a todos los demás y los deja un poco noqueados aunque Taichí y Naruto ven a los demás en el suelo y deciden protegerlos de la mejor forma posible así que Taichí va por un tubo de los escombros de las casetas telefónicos y se acerca a atacar a Sheelmon en cuanto a Naruto vuelve a tomar ese extraño cuchillo (se trataba de un kunai) también fue atacar al digimon en un lado y este Sheelmon se dio cuenta de los dos humanos que lo atacaban y los sujeta a cada uno con unos de sus lianas que tenia en la cabeza y ambos comenzaron a gritar de dolor aunque tanto Agumon y Lopmon están atrapados en cada pata de Sheelmon.

— ¡Suelta a Taichí! —eso grito Agumon.

— ¡Deja a Naruto! —también grita Lopmon.

Y ambos digivices comenzaron a brillar al igual que los digimons debajo de las patas de Sheelmon y comenzó la nueva transformación de ellos:

"Agumon digievoluciona a… Greymon" es un dinosaurio más grande que Agumon en su cabeza está cubierta por un caparazón con cuernos en los lados y en donde es la nariz de color café y su cuerpo de color naranja con manchas azules y filosas garras.

"Lopmon digievoluciona a… Turuiemon" es un artista marcial digimon en forma de un conejo adulto de color lila con sus tres cuernos en su cabeza que esta vestido con un traje marcial de color amarillo con una pañoleta de color morado en su cuello con zapatillas de color negro y unos guantes de color rojo que están equipados por su Togaken en cada guante.

Con eso este Sheelmon había soltado a Taichí y Naruto hasta ambos observaron la digievolución de sus digimons a su forma de campeón y ambos comenzaron a atacarlo con unas llamas que expulsa Greymon de su boca y Turuiemon con sus puños:

"Mega Flama" ataca con una poderosa bola de fuego que sale de su boca que lo impulso un poco para atrás y luego ataca Turuiemon con uno de sus ataques.

"Gantoretto" ataca con un Ch'uan Fa rápido y sigiloso en el que saca provecho de su gran poder de salto que logro hacerle algo de daño y también le dio una oportunidad a Greymon para impulsarse al frente de Sheelmon y ocupar su cuerno para lanzarlo muy lejos en el mar y así terminar la batalla y tanto Greymon y Turuiemon regresaron a su forma anterior con algo de hambre.

Después de verificar que el peligro ya paso esta Sora y Takeru les dan de comer a todos sus digimons y decidieron irse de esa playa a otro lugar donde a lo mejor encontrarían a otros humanos en ese mundo ya que terminaron de comer sus digimons se pusieron en marcha a otra parte de la Isla File.

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO ESO ES TODO POR ESTE CAPÍTULO Y ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN APOYANDO CON ESTA HISTORIA Y ADEMÁS LES AGRADEZCO LOS FAVORITOS Y FOLLOWS, PERO SOBRE TODO A CCSAKURAFOREVER, DOCRON, ZAFIR09, KEY AXEL RYUK Y ANGEL DE LA LUZ 95 POR SUS REVIWS. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola de nuevo y perdón por la tardanza, y aquí un nuevo capítulo de Naruto Adventure y de la siguiente forma se verá algunos aspectos en la historia**_

— PARA DIALOGOS —

'PENSAMIENTOS'

"DIGIEVOLUCIÓN Y ATAQUES"

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

Luego del ataque de Sheelmon los niños se detuvieron cerca de otro acantilado, pero tanto Taichí y Naruto estaban pensando lo que había ocurrido en ese momento así que Taichí le pregunta a Agumon.

— ¿Por qué regresaste a la normalidad después de digievolucionar a Greymon? — se lo pregunto observando hacia el frente y este Agumon se acerca un poco para responder la pregunta formulada.

—Yo no lo sé y tampoco lo entiendo — fue lo único que logro decir Agumon y todos también estaban comentando lo acontecido hace unos momentos en la playa, y de repente se les presenta un Monocromon algo molesto también aparece otro y todos se preguntan que les pasaba a cada uno hasta que ambos Monocromon se abalanzan el uno contra el otro, así que todos se dirigen a un lado de la pelea territorial de ambos Monocromon que se cayeron por el acantilado.

Ya que salieron del camino de la disputa territorial de los Monocromon, esta Mimí comenzó a quejarse de que ya no podía caminar más y Sora junto con los demás trataban de decirle que no fuera tan caprichosa. Entonces este Tentomon vuela hacia un árbol y se posa en una de sus ramas para ver que estaban cerca de un lago asi que se dirigen hacia ahí.

Cuando llegaron al lago lograron divisar que en una pequeña isla unida a la orilla por un camino se encontraba un tranvía y todos pensaron que un humano había puesto, se dirigieron a donde se encontraba, pero al llegar lo encontraron vacio y nuevo además de que decidieron pasar su primera noche al aire libre cerca del lago, pero antes todos fueron a buscar comida por los alrededores. Esta Mimí junto con Palmon fueron por algunos hongos, mientras que Biyomon y Patamon por algunas frutas de los arboles; en cuanto a Taichí, Sora y Yamato buscaron leña para preparar una fogata, Jyou observaba el cielo para poder ubicarse mejor por la zona y por último Takeru, Naruto y Koushiro se dedicaron a pescar y preparar los peces que se comerían.

Después de que todo para la cena estuviera listo este Taichí, Yamato y Jyou estaban viendo quien se quedaría vigilando durante toda la noche y se estarían relevando entonces el primero que se quedaría de guardia era Taichí acompañado de Agumon, pero durante la cena todos platicaban de cómo Agumon y Lopmon habían logrado digievolucionar.

—Eso fue porque tanto Taichí y Naruto estaban en peligro —eso dijo Sora y en eso este Naruto había terminado y se le ocurre subir en la rama de un árbol cercano simplemente para estar tranquilo y lo siguió Lopmon.

En cambio este Yamato observaba la acción de Naruto y se acerco un poco al árbol en donde esta él así que decide hablar.

—Este Naruto podemos platicar un poco antes de dormir en el tranvía por favor — entonces Naruto acepta la petición de Yamato y habla.

—bueno pues de que deseas conversar, Yamato — simplemente espera él la respuesta del chico que se notaba que no sabía por dónde empezar aclarar las dudas en su cabeza.

— Es que mi hermano en su clase hay una niña que se apellida como tú y si tiene relación contigo si puedo saberlo — le dijo Yamato aunque Naruto se sorprendió del comentario, al igual él recordó que le había dicho en una ocasión su hermana.

_Oye hermano, hoy no podre acompañarte a tu clase de artes marciales porque iré a casa de Takeru para realizar una tarea y creo que mamá te pedirá que vayas por mí cuando terminemos solo te aviso._

—Si es cierto y también creo haber ido en una ocasión a tu casa por ella, pero no creo que estuvieras en ese día, algo más de lo que desees saber de mí — le respondió su duda y también espero otra pregunta de Yamato, pero decidió bajar del árbol donde se encontraba; y cuando creyó que el Ishida mayor no diría nada este vuelve a hablar.

—Espero conocerte más y que lleguemos a ser amigos enserio, Naruto buenas noches — le dijo y ambos se marcharon para el tranvía con los demás que iban a dormir, hasta que solo quedaron Taichí y Agumon para realizar la primera guardia de la noche.

Dentro del vagón cada uno de los chicos se iba acomodando para descansar y esperar que nueva situación en el digimundo, un poco alejado de los demás este Naruto se acomodo y a su lado se acostó este Lopmon. Al poco rato de que se durmieran todo nuestro rubio de ocho años comienza a tener uno de sus sueños:

* * *

><p><strong>SUEÑO DE NARUTO<strong>

Se encontraba en un bosque y él de una manera reconocía el lugar, pero no se encontraba solo sino que adelante se encontraba una niña siendo molestada por otros niños, hasta que se acerca para ayudarle, y logro ver la apariencia de la niña era de una complexión delgada, con cabello corto de color negro azulado y un rostro angelical de piel blanco y sus ojos eran perlados, aunque recibió la mayoría de los golpes y también medio vio como un adulto se la llevaba del sitio, pero ella intento separarse de esa persona para ayudarle y no lo consiguió. Aunque esa imagen se desvaneció para mostrar otro sitio en donde se encontraba un edificio que en ese lugar era como una academia y otros niños se encontraban felices de a ver aprobado en la academia junto con sus padres, pero él simplemente sentado en el columpio solo y triste hasta que siente una mano en su hombro porque le decía algo que lo alegro.

Ya que había conseguido lo que esa persona le pidió, se encontraba en el bosque esperando a un hombre adulto de cabellera gris, complexión delgada con algunos músculos y vestido con un mono de color azul marino con un chaleco verde de cierre con unos cuantos compartimientos y un pañuelo en su cabeza. Mientras los esperaba leía el pergamino y cuando llego un hombre moreno con una cicatriz en la nariz de cabellera negra amarrado en una coleta parada para pedirle a Naruto el pergamino y le explico lo que le había dicho la otra persona además de que cuando llego se comenzó una pelea entre ambos que había hecho a Naruto esconderse detrás de un árbol que uno de ellos le revelo algo que no debía saber por el momento y quedo en shock que no vio las shuriken que iban para él y no pudo ver quien lo salvo porque en ese momento se despertó.

**FIN DEL SUEÑO **

* * *

><p>Este Yamato con los ojos cerrados le pide un favor a su digimon Gabumon.<p>

—Este Gabumon podrías ir con Takeru por favor — le dice a lo que Gabumon el responde.

—¿Por qué quieres que vaya con Takeru, eh Yamato? — simplemente le pregunta.

—Es que conmigo me das mucho calor y es por eso que te pedí el favor —solo se levantaba y salía del vagón.

**AFUERA DEL TRANVIA**

Este Agumon se encontraba con Taichí cerca de la fogata que había preparado para mantenerlos calientes durante su turno de vigilancia a lo que Agumon habla a su compañero.

—Este Taichí no deberías de vigilar se tienes sueño — le dijo a lo que contesta Taichí

.

— Si tienes razón, pero tengo mucho sueño e iré al lago a mojarme el rostro — se levanta y va a un lado a lavarse la cara y ve a Yamato que se retiraba hacia el otro lado del lago por el camino y al haber cruzado, saco su armónica y comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía que todos.

Entonces por el momento todo a estado en calma y Taichí se acerco a Yamato para conversar un rato entre ellos.

—Así que Takeru es tu hermano menor y te puedo comprender un poco de querer cuidarlo — le dijo y esperando una respuesta de Yamato.

—Sí y pude conversar un poco con Naruto y creo que él nos ayudara mucho en este lugar además es sereno — dice Ishida y se retira Taichí de nuevo donde esta Agumon.

Luego que regresara a lado de Agumon junto a la fogata ambos solo manteniendo el fuego encendido hasta que

—Oh no la madera se boto — y la madera cayó en lo que parecía una hoja grande de color rojo, además de que esa hoja comenzó a moverse y ambos se espantaron. Mientras que Yamato observa y grita.

—TAKERU — luego de gritar sale corriendo de regreso de nuevo a la isla a donde se encontraban los demás.

Y los demás se despertaron por lo ocurrido y cada uno.

— ¿qué está ocurriendo? — pregunta Sora.

—Ah eso me dolió — se quejo Mimí por el golpe que recibió del movimiento inesperado.

—Parece que la isla se está moviendo — dice Koushiro.

— HERMANO — solo grita Takeru de lo que se asustado.

Todos los que se encontraban en el interior del vagón, deciden salir ver como se encontraba la situación por el momento hasta que hace se detiene la isla en donde se encuentran unas torres de energía y hace acto de aparición.

—Ese es Seadramon y es un digimon de carácter pacífico —dice Tentomon a todos, que lo observan con su apariencia de una serpiente marina digimon, de lo enorme que era y también alguien noto algo más en Seadramon.

—Parece que está molesto por algo — solo lo menciona Naruto.

Hay un nuevo movimiento brusco en la isla y Takeru solo.

—Hermano — dice al momento que caía al agua.

Este Gomamon fue a auxiliarlo y Yamato estaba en el agua junto con Gabumon para intentar distraer a Seadramon y así poner a salvo a su hermano menor.

—Hey Seadramon por aquí — nado para el otro lado y Gabumon ataco

"Fuego Azul" que impacto en la boca del digimon serpiente marina.

Pero este Taichí le pide Agumon:

—Vamos Agumon digievoluciona para ayudar a Yamato —se lo pide pero simplemente Agumon.

—Lo siento Taichí, pero no puedo — lo dice y este Naruto se acerca a donde se encontraba Yagami y:

—Taichí creo que tanto Agumon como Lopmon no pueden volver a digievolucionar porque no les toca a ellos hasta creo que otro va a digievolucionar en esta ocasión — le dice y se queda en su posición observando la situación.

Ya que su hermano no estaba más en peligro seguía en el agua flotando y este Seadramon no se veía por la superficie del agua, hasta que Yamato siente que es jalado por algo en una pierna, luego lo mostro a la superficie del agua envuelto en la cola del digimon con mucha fuerza que lo lastimaba y Gabumon:

—No Yamato, ya no podre escuchar el bello sonido de su armónica y no quiero eso — lo dice y mientras que el Ishida solo resiste el estrangulamiento, en el digivice de Yamato comienza a salir una luz blanca que envuelve a Gabumon y:

"Gabumon digievoluciona a… Garurumon" es un digimon con forma de lobo con pelaje blanco con rayas azules y sus garras de color fushia y en su lomo cerca de su cabeza parte de piel con forma al final de tres puntas en cada lado y en su cola como en forma de pluma y son dos.

Al terminar la digievolución todos los que se encontraban en la isla estaban sorprendidos, aunque Naruto solo 'eso paso cuando Agumon y Lopmon digievolucionaron y el resto pasara por lo mismo, pero algo sucede en este mundo y nos necesitan' pensó Namikaze mientras seguía la pelea entre Garururmon y Seadramon en el agua y en esa pelea Garurumon logro liberar a Yamato.

Así que Seadramon decide atacar a Garurumon con su ataque de firma:

"Flechas de hielo" que impacta en la cabeza y lomo del digimon lobo, pero no es lo suficiente para detenerlo, entonces:

"Aullido explosivo" una explosión de fuego de color azul que sale de la boca de Garurumon e impacta de nuevo en la boca de Seadramon y esta vez lo noquea y cae al agua y este Garurumon se va a la parte trasera de la isla y comienza a empujarla para llegar a la orilla del lago. Cuando llegaron a la orilla todos bajan y este Garurumon regresa a ser Gabumon y este Yamato solo:

—Gracias Gabumon — solo le dice Yamato al igual que Takeru:

—Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hermano — también le agradeció el pequeño Ishida y todos deciden tomar una siesta antes de continuar con su viaje.

* * *

><p><strong>TIEMPO DESPUÉS DE SU SIESTA AL LADO DEL LAGO<strong>

Todos los niños caminaban por lo que quedaba del bosque y llegaron a un desierto y todos y cada uno de ellos tenían hambre y sed, por el intenso calor del lugar, pero este Gomamon:

—Quiero un poco de hielo o agua — pedía Gomamon y Palmon no se sentía bien así que Mimi.

— Palmon, que tal si te presto mi sombrero — le dice Mimi y se quita su sombreo y se lo coloca a Palmon en su cabeza y ella:

—Oh te vez linda — le decía Tachikawa a su digimon y Jyou solo comenta.

—Hay que seguir adelante y de seguro que encontraremos a los humanos que habitan por estos alrededores — seguía con la idea y entonces Koushiro junto con Tentomon un poco retirado de ellos hablan:

—Koushiro es por eso que les repetimos que en este mundo solo habitan digimons, todo el tiempo — le explico su digimon insecto y ahora con Sora y su digimon:

—Sora, Sora — decía muy feliz Biyomon y simplemente ella

—Por favor Biyomon podrías estar en silencio un momento y tranquila — se lo dice con algo de molestia y el digimon se sintió apenado por su actitud que se alejo un poco y Sora solo:

—Ah está bien puedes volver a caminar conmigo, de acuerdo — lo dice y Biyomon se coloco a su lado y froto feliz su cabeza en una de sus piernas a lo que Sora:

'Oh porque me toco lidiar con un digimon tan consentido como este y podre entablar una relación con ella, ni siquiera los demás tienen este problema con sus digimons además de que podrá proteger en un momento de peligro sobre mí' pensó Sora de su situación con su propio digimon.

En eso este Naruto solo observaba como cada uno de ellos razonaba la situación en la que se encontraban en este momento de adonde dirigirse y también comienza a escuchar algo y:

—Oigan chicos escucho un sonido de algo que está volando — les avisa Naruto a lo que este Yamato

—Es cierto, Naruto se escucha como si fuera un engrane volando aunque no estoy seguro de que sea en si un engrane puede ser algo que se le parece — comenta Yamato a lo que Taichí saca de su bolsillo su monocular para ver que se encuentra más al frente de su ubicación actual y:

—Escuchen muchachos más adelante puedo ver una aldea — les informa el Yagami, a lo que Jyou:

—Lo escucharon en esa aldea debe haber humanos así que adelante vamos — dice Jyou y todos reanudan su caminata en dirección a la aldea encontrada.

Pero lo que ninguno sabe es que el engrane que volaba hace un momento, se estrello en unas rocas de la montaña Miharashi, en donde se encuentra un Meramon de guardián. Al momento en el que llegan descubren que es la aldea de los Yokomons, que son amigos de Biyomon y Taichí:

—Bueno pues es una aldea de Yokomons y es perfecta para que vivan aunque no creo que podamos quedarnos —es lo que concluye Yagami y Naruto solo:

'No puedo dejar de tener este extraño sentimiento desde que escuche ese sonido y los demás están cansados de caminar por mucho en el desierto hace tan solo un momento además de que no me siento cansado' pensó el Namikaze y Lopmon lo observa para decirle:

—Está bien, Naruto todo pasara ya lo veras y podrás regresar a tu casa y no te preocupes por nada de acuerdo, yo estaré ahí para ti lo sabes verdad — su digimon le comenta a lo que le responde Naruto con un asentamiento de cabeza por el comentario de apoyo de su compañero y amigo.

En eso algunos Yokomons estaban platicando con Biyomon y Sora escucho un poco de la conversación:

—Guau como lograste digievolucionar — uno de ellos pregunto y Biyomon solo contesto:

—Eso fue porque no me separe en ningún momento de Sora y solo tenía que protegerla, y eso fue lo que necesite para digievolucionar además de que ella podrá contar conmigo para que la proteja — solo lo dijo al grupo que estaban de Yokomons. A lo que Sora solo:

—No debería decir esas cosas y la verdad no creo que sea confiable en el momento justo — lo dijo sin que nadie lo escuchara, y Biyomon:

—Oye Sora los Yokomons me dijeron que nos harán un gran banquete —al escuchar eso todos se sintieron felices y agradecidos por el detalle de esos digimons.

Y Takeru solo pudo hacer:

—AGUA — y se acerco a la fuente para beber un poco de esa agua y uno de los Yokomons simplemente:

—Esa agua proviene de un manantial del Montaña Miharashi y es deliciosa — les informa; pero en ese instante se escucha un estruendo que proviene del Monte que no les permite realizar su acción:

—Ow que sucede, que es ese estruendo y porque salió una columna de fuego — dijo Taichí y así otro de los Yokomon solo:

—Hay un rio aquí cerca a lo mejor podrás tomar algo de agua — les dijo otro Yokomon y se dirigieron hacia el lugar indicado, sin embargo cuando llegaron al lago este estaba seco, pero en el fondo del cráter se encontraba un barco algo enterrado y mejor se dan la vuelta de nuevo para la aldea.

Mientras con el engrane que esta traspasando por unas rocas del montaña Miharashi, llega hasta donde se encontraba Meramon y se incrusto en el cuerpo hecho de flamas del digimon de fuego además bramo:

—Estoy animado, y siento mucho fervor — fue lo que dijo y lo siguió diciendo mientras bajaba de la montaña. Y ahora con todos este Yamato le pedia a Taichí:

—Puedes arrojar la cubeta y ahora súbela por favor — eso realizo Taichí, pero todos se dieron cuenta de que la cuerda esta quemada y volvió a salir otra columna de fuego.

Pero todos escucharon los gritos de Meramon además de que vieron un punto naranja que se acercaba así que solo Taichí:

—TODOS CORRAN, HUYAN AHORA — así que todos comenzaron a correr en la dirección en donde se encontraba el barco y todos se fueron a refugiar en ese barco.

Este Yamato junto con Mimí, Takeru y sus digimons ayudaban a algunos Yokomons, mientras que Koushiro, Taichí, Jyou, Sora y Naruto con los digimons de los chicos seguían ayudando a los Yokomons que seguían corriendo:

—Rápido Yokomons por aquí y estarán a salvo del peligro — decía Naruto y en eso esta Sora reacciona y:

—En donde esta Biyomon — y se voltea para la ver en donde se encontraba su digimon. Al verla en la parte alta viendo como seguía haciendo de guía y cada Yokomon:

—Deberías de irte ahora, Biyomon —decía uno y ahora otro

—Refugiarte pronto — dice el pequeño digimon y este Biyomon:

—No se preocupen por mí se que Sora estará a mi lado y no me va a defraudar — termina diciendo el digimon ave.

Ya que todos los Yokomons estaban refugiados en el barco todos observaron que Meramon estaba detrás de Biyomon y Takenouchi:

—BIYOMON DETRÁS DE TI, ¡CUIDADO! — fue la advertencia de ella, mientras que el digimon de fuego forma una bola de fuego de su mano y golpea a Biyomon, pero este reacciona y:

"Espiral mágico" forma un espiral de fuego verde de su pico y va directo al pecho de Meramon y no le hace mucho daño entonces los demás deciden ir a ayudarla:

"Flama bebe" su bola de fuego que sale de su boca y va a una de las piernas del digimon.

"Súper trueno" su ataque eléctrico que sale de sus alas también se dirige a Meramon

"Cristales de hielo" los pequeños cristales de hilo que se forman de su boca y al igual que los demás ataque impacta en ese digimon controlado.

"Burbujas de aire" el ataque de Patamon también va hacia el digimon de fuego y todos siguen atacándolo aunque solo los ataques de fuego los absorbe y se hace más poderoso de lo que ya era, entonces Meramon:

"Bola de fuego" es una esfera de fuego que forma en su mano y la lanza a Biyomon que logra darle y hacer que caiga. Así que todos observaban la situación y Sora solo ve como su digimon caía al suelo, y se arroja para atraparla.

—Biyomon te encuentras bien, eso fue muy arriesgado — le dice a lo que responde Biyomon:

—Sora se arriesgo para salvar a Biyomon del peligro — eso alegro al digimon ave aunque se soltó del agarre de ella y fue a enfrentarse al Meramon controlado_** (aunque no lo saben en este momento)**_**, **pero al ver la actitudde su digimon consentido y lo único que pudo hacer fue agachar su cabeza al no comprender esa actitud:

—Sora está en peligro al igual que los demás y es mi deber protegerlos — y con lo dicho el digivice de Sora comienza a emitir la luz que envuelve a Biyomon, y provoca:

"Biyomon digievoluciona a… Birdramon" es una enorme ave digimon con plumas de color naranja y sus patas de color rosa con unas garras blancas y su pico alargado del mismo color de sus patas con unos dientes salidos; que remonta el vuelo y todos simplemente podían ver como otro de los digimons volvía a digievolucionar en una situación peligrosa.

En eso este Meramon volvió al ataque con sus bolas de fuego y Birdramon solo los está esquivando hasta que es el momento de que realice su propio ataque:

"Meteoros fugaces" unos meteoros de fuego que salen de sus enormes alas que se incrustan en el pecho de Meramon y lo que provoca que sea expulsado el engrane negro que se encontraba en el interior del digimon en llama.

Así que todos se reunieron con Meramon y hasta Birdramon regreso a Biyomon; a lo que Sora solo pudo:

—Gracias Biyomon fue fantástica la forma en que nos salvaste a todos y además de que ayudaste a ese pobre Meramon — eso dijo Sora con una felicidad y además volvió a hablar Biyomon:

—Es momento de regresar a la aldea porque los Yokomons nos prometieron un gran banquete — con eso todos regresaron a la aldea; pero este Naruto se rezago un poco para poder hablar con Lopmon:

—Lopmon, a lo mejor me equivoco o no, pero creo que muy pronto nos encontraremos con alguien que no quiere que estemos en este mundo o tu sabes algo, amigo mío — es lo que le comenta él y su digimon dice:

—No se la verdad solo te espere por mucho tiempo para conocerte y a lo mejor algo de lo que dices puede que sea cierto y se sabrá en su momento ahora es mejor ir con los demás no crees, Naruto — eso dijo y ambos regresan con los demás.

Ya en la aldea los Yokomons les entregaron unos platos hondos con unas semillas y cada uno solo:

—¿Qué es esto? — simplemente pregunta Taichí

—No deberíamos de ser quisquillosos, al fin de acabo es comida — dijo el Ishida mayor

—Pero me lo comeré de todas maneras tengo hambre — aclara el Ishida menor

—Yo no comeré esto — es lo único que dijo con lo mimada de Mimí

—Esto no comemos los humanos — Sora lo dice y no sabía que hacer si comer o no comerlo

—No deberían quejarse, además de que los Yokomons nos dieron esto como gesto de amabilidad y también para que podamos sobrevivir a la siguiente caminata de nuestro viaje por el lugar — les dice Naruto a las únicas chicas del grupo y los otros se sorprendieron por sus palabras.

—Naruto tiene razón en un punto, si lo masticas bien no sentirás un sabor horrible — dice Jyou aunque sus digimons lo disfrutaban mucho y por supuesto es comida para ellos.

Y ahora cual de los cuatro digimons de los niños será el siguiente en digievolucionar y podrán descubrir más sobre los engranes negros y quien es el responsable de su aparición además de su propósito.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno y aquí termina este capítulo y de verdad perdón por la tardanza, pero quiero decirle a alexzero y Denix-shin bienvenidos y gracias por sus comentarios y a los que siguen la historia y a Zafir09 junto con CCSakuraforever y Angel de la Luz 95 por sus comentarios hasta el próximo nos leemos. <strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola mis lectores y yo de nuevo con otro capítulo de este fic de Naruto Adventure espero les guste:**_

— PARA DIALOGOS —

'PENSAMIENTOS'

"DIGIEVOLUCIÓN Y ATAQUES"

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 3<p>

Después de su enfrentamiento con Meramon que fue controlado por un engrane de color negro y la digievolución de Biyomon a Birdramon, todos disfrutaron de la comida que les habían prometido los Yokomons, y se despidieron de ellos regresaron de nuevo a su camino en el mundo digital y encontrar el propósito por el que fueron llamados.

A la mitad del camino, esta Mimí, Takeru, Gomamon. Koushiro y entonces Taichí:

—Está bien descansemos un poco porque si hemos caminado por un buen tiempo — les dice Taichí y cada uno se sentó por un momento para descansar y esta Sora quiere platicar un momento con Namikaze.

—Hola, me sorprende que seas un poco más sereno que los demás y a lo mejor esta triste por no estar en nuestro mundo — es lo que le dice Takenouchi y Naruto:

—Es que es por mi entrenamiento en artes marciales que tengo la serenidad y la verdad si estoy preocupado por mi hermana pequeña, pero realmente hay algo en este mundo por lo que debemos estar presentes todos y cada uno de nosotros es importante; aunque siento que pronto volveremos a pelear contra otro digimon con el mismo comportamiento que Meramon — le dice él a lo que ella:

—Puede que en algo tengas razón en lo que dices y espero que logremos superarlo todos juntos, no crees Naruto — le comenta y:

—Es muy cierto Sora — termina su conversación y con Koushiro decide intentar ver si su computadora funciona.

Y al ver que no encendía este Taichí se acerca para ayudarlo con su computadora:

—En estos casos lo único que se necesita es darle unos golpecitos y listo — pero Koushiro solo le quita su computadora:

—Oye Taichí a la gente no le gusta que tomen sus pertenencias y las golpeen — le reprende Sora y Naruto solo:

'Cada uno tiene su propia personalidad, pero seremos lo suficiente para enfrentar lo que viene' pensó y espero hasta que volvieran a su camino. Ahora este Koushiro con su computadora portátil:

—Por fin, se encendió, pero porque está trabajando sin batería — eso fue lo único que le intrigo de que funcione sin la batería a lo que se acerca Tentomon:

—Este Koushiro esto es importante para ti — le dice su digimon y espera la respuesta de su amigo

—Bueno pues si y ahora es su turno para trabajar y deseo saber en que lugar estamos y que son ustedes — es lo que responde Koushiro a lo que:

— ¿Y tú quieres saber tu origen y de donde provienes? — le pregunta Tentomon y eso hizo que Izumi:

—_Cuando le diremos la verdad a ese niño — decía una mujer sentada en un sillón a lo que un hombre_

—_No todavía no es tiempo, y la verdad es muy pronto para que lo sepa, y si lo supiera sería una conmoción para él — fue lo único que podía contestar. _

Y todos observaron que Taichí se había ido del lugar y este Agumon solo:

—Espérame, Taichí — le dijo su digimon y simplemente lo siguió y los otros no entendían su actitud y a donde se había marchado hasta que

—MUCHACHOS VENGAN RÁPIDO — les grito y todos fueron a donde se encontraba parado y al llegar pudieron observar que se encontraba una fabrica en funcionamiento por el humo que salía. Y como siempre Jyou:

—Debemos ir, y podremos encontrar a los humanos que trabajan en esa fabrica — es la conclusión que siempre tiene _**(y la verdad, si que era persistente con esa esperanza) **_y todos continuaron su camino hacia esa fábrica.

Cuando llegaron y entraron, pudieron observar que no se encontraba ninguna persona en la fábrica y operaba de alguna manera así que se dividieron en dos grupos de cuatro y fueron a explorar, unos por la derecha y los otros por la izquierda. El grupo que se había ido para la izquierda que eran Koushiro, Mimí, Takeru y Yamato lo primero que encontraron fue una enorme batería y el que se acerca a ella fue Koushiro que solo:

—Me gustaría quedarme, para investigarla mejor si no les molesta chicos — les dice él y con Yamato:

—Estás seguro, Koushiro — le dice Yamato a él y se retiran los otros con sus digimons y en ese lugar solo se quedaron Koushiro y su digimon Tentomon a lo que él:

—Realmente encontraras algo si nos quedamos aquí y no seguir a los demás — le habla Tentomon, pero Koushiro encontró una puerta en esa extraña batería y entraron.

Estando adentro de esa batería descubrieron un cuarto con símbolos escritos en la pared de la cámara y así que, se acercan a la pared para tocar y borra una pequeña parte del símbolo. Sin embargo con el grupo de Taichí, Naruto, Sora y Jyou que están explorando la parte derecha de la fábrica, en ese momento encuentran un androide atorado y se acercan para verlo mejor; están viendo y entre los ocho tratan se sacar al digimon androide, y por la fuerza que utilizaron para liberarlo y una palanca se acciono, lo que provoco que los engranes se pusieran en marcha y el engrane negro se introdujo en la pierna de Andromon y Taichí se le ocurre la misma solución que con la computadora de Koushiro, aunque entre Sora y Jyou lo detuvieron, pero el que lo golpeo fue Agumon; pero este Andromon se activo y:

—Intrusos — dice el digimon androide y todos se sorprenden por lo que va hacer:

"Espada deslumbrante" un ataque que se produce cuando una de sus manos comienza a girar muy rápido que produce un rayo de color azul eléctrico en torno a él y balancea su brazo para lanzarlo, a lo que todos deciden correr y advertir a los demás de Andromon.

Mientras eso ocurría, el resto del otro grupo llego a la zona de ensamblaje y observan lo que se estaba ensamblando y Takeru:

— ¿Qué crees que estén construyendo hermano? — le pregunta y la misma pregunta tenía Mimí.

Pero lo que había hecho Koushiro antes de borrar un poco de uno de los símbolos y todo en la fábrica se apaga y se sorprenden todos; pero los que eran perseguidos por Andromon pudieron relajarse un poco, pero aun así Taichí:

—Ahora hay que tratar de caminar sin mucho ruido porque él no podrá vernos en la oscuridad — siguieron su idea y no se imaginaban que él podía tener visión nocturna. Y de regreso en la cámara de la batería, con este Koushiro:

—Así que este es el lugar donde se controla todo en la fábrica — saca su conclusión Koushiro y Tentomon:

— ¿Puedes arreglar la parte que borraste, Koushiro? — le pregunta su digimon insecto, a lo que saca un plumón y comienza a dibujar la parte faltante del símbolo. Y luego saca su computadora y se sienta en el suelo para encenderla y escribir los símbolos en el aparato, a lo que este Tentomon le pregunta.

— ¿Crees que esos símbolos signifiquen? — le vuelve a preguntar Tentomon

—Si descifro lo que significan a lo mejor sepa en qué lugar nos encontramos y si encuentro una forma de regresar a nuestro mundo — le responde a su digimon y continua escribiendo el programa.

Llevaban un rato en ese lugar, pero Koushiro no se percato de que su digivice tenía la carga completa para qué Tentomon pudiera digievolucionar, además de que en la pantalla se mostraban unas imagines hasta que:

—QUE SUCEDE, MI CUERPO ESTA ARDIENDO — grita Tentomon y se da cuenta Koushiro y reacciona rápido y apaga su computadora, y con eso pudo ayudar a su amigo y también decidió volver con los demás para decirles su descubrimiento.

En otra parte este Yamato junto con su hermano Takeru, Mimí y sus digimons se encontraban tratando de entender que fabrican en ese lugar a lo que

—Bueno lo que pudimos observar es que hay un proceso — les dice Yamato a lo que Mimí:

— ¿A qué te refieres? — le pregunta la chica y él

— Oh sea a lo que me refiero es que realizan el mismo proceso de analizar los datos y ensamblarlos, y así continua a lo que realmente nos lleva a que no están construyendo absolutamente nada — termina de hablar Yamato y alguien grita:

—OIGAN CHICOS HE DESCUBRIERTO ALGO — ese había sido Koushiro para llamar su atención mientras se acercaba y cuando Koushiro iba a decirles su descubrimiento de nuevo ellos escucharon otros gritos de:

—MUCHACHOS MUEVANSE QUE ANDROMON LOS VA A ATACAR — pero la advertencia de Naruto fue un poco atrasada porque este Andromon salió del suelo y ataco:

"Misiles ataquen" unos misiles que parece unos peces arrugados de color naranja con dientes salientes que salen de unos compartimientos de su pecho y Yamato, Koushiro y Mimí esquivan a tiempo excepto Takeru y Yamato solo:

—TAKERU — y eso provoca que Gabumon vaya a protegerlo y

"Gabumon digievoluciona a… Garurumon" que va a interceptar los misiles, y logra destruir uno aunque el otro lo desvía a donde se encontraban Taichí, Naruto, Sora y Jyou con sus digimons; que ese misil abre su boca y tenía en su interior una pequeña ametralladora y comienza a disparar a lo que tanto Agumon como Lopmon vayan a protegerlos y:

"Agumon digievoluciona a… Greymon"

"Lopmon digievoluciona a… Turuiemon" y tanto el digimon dinosaurio y el digimon conejo golpean el misil, ambos lo atacan al mismo tiempo:

"Ninjinken" que es un ataque que utiliza su arma llamada Tokaku Tessou para golpear al oponente _**(en este caso el misil)**_ con un combo de ataque que desata agilidad y velocidad, combinado con la:

"Mega Flama" que ambos ataques chocan con su objetivo y provoca que explote; pero Andromon los vuelve a atacar con su otro ataque:

"Espada deslumbrante" que los tres digimons de nivel campeón lo único que podían hacer era esquivarlos aunque no era suficiente para derrotarlo hasta que Tentomon:

—Oye Koushiro porque no vuelves a utilizar ese programa de nuevo — se lo propone Tentomon a lo que no lo piensa dos veces y vuelve a encender su computadora y comienza a escribir ese programa que:

"Tentomon digievoluciona a… Kabuterimon" es un digimon insecto gigante con su cuerpo de color azul con cuatro patas dos en cada lado y las otras son sus brazos y piernas, alas en su espalda y en su cabeza está cubierta por un casco de color plata con un cuerno.

Y alza el vuelo alrededor del digimon androide que estaba ocupado esquivando y atacando a los otros digimons que lo enfrentaban, pero los ataque de ninguno lograba dañarlo; hasta que Koushiro observa que algo está en su pierna y;

—KABUTERIMON ATACA A SU PIERNA DERECHA — con esa indicación este Kabuterimon prepara su ataque:

"Electro Shock" es una bola de electricidad que forma con sus brazos y la lanza hacia la pierna derecha de Andromon que al impactar logra que el engrane negro salga de la pierna y todos los niños vean como se desintegra en el aire.

—Así que de nuevo otro engrane negro, pero quien es el que los envía con que propósito — decía Naruto y Taichí:

—No lo sé, pero por el momento espero que Andromon se encuentre bien — decía ahora Taichí y todos esperaban a que el digimon que era controlado regresara a la normalidad.

—Oh lamento él a verlos atacado, es que vi que un engrane negro se había atorado en los engranes, pero se me incrusto, además yo no tengo las respuestas que buscan, pero si la manera de que salgan de aquí si siguen por este túnel espero que les vaya bien en su camino —les desea este Andromon y todos los niños se dirigen al túnel y al final se encuentran en un drenaje.

Ya que todos se encontraban ahí y no faltaba ninguno este Takeru se acerca a Koushiro para:

—Este Koushiro, vi hace un momento que digievolucionaste a Tentomon con tu computadora, no podrías hacer lo mismo con mi Patamon — le dice Takeru a lo que Koushiro:

—Lo voy a intentar — dijo y encendió su computadora y mientras caminaban estaba escribiendo, pero como se habían alejado un poco de la fábrica se apago y no logro descifrar este Koushiro que su computadora es la clave de ese mundo.

**EN EL DRENAJE **

Los niños y sus digimons estaban jugando un juego mientras seguían caminado para encontrar la salida de ese drenaje, y esta Sora solo:

—AHH — grita Sora y todos se asustan y este Naruto:

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Sora? — le pregunta Naruto; pero cada uno solo:

'Solo quiero estar en mi casa y tomar un baño' eso pensó Taichí.

'Yo solo quiero estar estudiando' piensa Jyou con Takeru

'Solo quiero estar jugando videojuegos' simplemente pensó Takeru.

'Desearía beber una soda fría' un pensamiento caprichoso de Mimí.

'Quisiera en este momento asar carne y satisfacer mi estomago' pensó Yamato.

'Quisiera lavar mi ropa' pensaba Sora con ese anhelo.

'Me gustaría enviarles correos electrónicos a todos mis amigos' pensaba Koushiro como los demás aunque con Naruto:

* * *

><p><strong>SUEÑO DE NARUTO – DESPIERTO <strong>

El ve a un hombre adulto de piel morena con una cicatriz en su nariz y su cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta puntiaguda y su vestimenta de jounin, al igual que el otro shinobi que lo había atacado por el pergamino en lo que nuestro pequeño rubio; decide protegerlo y realiza la técnica de clones de sombra para detener al traidor que además había revelado una verdad que jamás debía ser revelada al niño.

De esa escena, nos encontramos en el mismo aula en donde tomaba sus clases, pero en esa ocasión era para forma los equipos de los nuevos shinobis de nivel genin y él reconocía a Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata además de algunos de los otros niños que se encontraban en el sitio, el maestro daba los nombres de los integrantes de cada equipo hasta que llega a nombrar al equipo 7; pero no supo quienes lo integrarían porque la voz de…

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

* * *

><p>—Hey Naruto, este bien — le dice Lopmon a su compañero y que todos reaccionaran de sus pensamientos o ensoñaciones además de que:<p>

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? — pregunta Tentomon a lo que los demás comienzan a escuchar y este Agumon:

—Eso a lo mejor se trata, de Numemon — es lo que informa el digimon dinosaurio y Taichí:

—Y ¿Qué es Numemon? —pregunta Yagami y le contesta

—Es un digimon débil y que vive en lugares oscuros y húmedos, además de no soportan la luz solar — les informa Gabumon y conforme se escuchaba más cerca a la ubicación de los niños y sus digimons; se acercaba la manada de Numemon, pero cuando estuvieron en su campo visual entonces Agumon:

—CORRAN — así que todos comienzan a correr de los Numemons, pero Taichí simplemente:

—No comprendo, si los Numemons son débiles porque estamos corriendo — es lo que comenta el chico y Lopmon:

—Eso realmente no les gustaría saberlo, en verdad — les dice el digimon conejo al grupo que corría, aunque los Numemons les comenzaron a lanzar su estiércol de color rosa y al notarlo los niños gritaron durante su carrera hasta que:

—Por aquí chicos —les dice Takeru y todos continúan por el túnel que encontró el más pequeño del grupo además de que al final lograron encontrar la salida del alcantarillado aun con los Numemons persiguiéndolos, pero no lograron seguir porque los rayos solares se los impidieron.

Ya que habían salido y continuado su camino por la pradera, a un lado del camino encontraron muchas maquinas de despachadoras de bebidas y a Palmon se le ocurre:

—Mimí no me digas que tienes sed — le dice a lo que simplemente Mimí:

—Acertaste, Palmon — así que se va corriendo para una de las maquinas y Jyou:

—Espera Mimí, esas maquinas no funcionan — pero ella no escucho y fue a la que creyó que tenía su bebida preferida, introdujo una moneda y solo la parte delantera de la maquina se calló revelando a un Numemon que:

—No te gustaría tener una cita conmigo, linda — ella se sorprendió de la petición aunque:

—No saldría con una criatura asquerosa, como tú — le rechaza la invitación y el Numemon simplemente se enfada:

—No soy asqueroso, no soy asqueroso —repetía Numemon y Mimí:

—No me preocupo porque el sol me protege — decía, pero en ese momento se ocultaba el sol y ese digimon babosa empezó su ataque, pero no solo porque sus amigos estaban en las demás maquinas de bebidas, así que Tachikawa sale corriendo del sitio y pasa corriendo al lado de sus amigos y Sora:

— ¡Son demasiados! — lo dijo sorprendida y siguió a Mimí como los demás comienzan a hacer su retirada del lugar.

Estaban un rato corriendo, además de que todos se separan por la persecución de los Numemons y todos se fueron por diferentes caminos para refugiarse de sus perseguidores; pero con cada uno de los niños, los Numemon que los perseguía era ahuyentado por Monzaemon y este después los atacaba.

* * *

><p><strong>CON MIMÍ Y PALMON<strong>

Todavía los perseguían unos cuantos Numemon y se habían ocultado detrás de un árbol las dos, pero Palmon sale para atacarlos con su hiedra venenosa y de repente sus perseguidores, salen asustados por algo y Mimí:

—Eso fue increíble Palmon — le decía aunque su digimon planta:

—Pero en realidad, yo no he hecho nada — dijo, pero en ese momento una voz

—Bienvenidas a la ciudad de los juguetes — les dice y Mimí

—Este también es un digimon como ustedes — dice ella

—Si se llama Monzaemon y es un digimon bueno, pero también es muy fuerte —termina de hablar Palmon, pero el digimon con apariencia de un enorme oso de peluche las comienza a atacar y a perseguir con un ataque de rayos que salían de sus ojos.

Ambas solo gritan y corren, además de que no comprenden el motivo de ese digimon para atacarlas, aunque más adelante ven a un Numemon que les hace una seña de que se escondieran en una trinchera que se encontraba muy cerca de la dirección en la que iban, así que saltan y Monzaemon solo sigue su camino en lo que se había alejado el Numemon:

—No te gustaría tener una cita en la ciudad de juguetes — le propone Numemon a la linda niña:

—No me interesa — le responde honestamente y ambas se marchan del lugar.

Estaban caminando un buen rato, después de su encuentro con el digimon controlado **(y no se percataron las niñas);** perono encontraban a ninguno de sus amigos y Mimi solo deseaba regresar a su casa, pero su digimon solo:

—No te preocupes por ellos, además de que se encuentran con sus digimons — en eso arriba de un árbol se encontraban Lopmon y Naruto descansando de la persecución tanto de los Numemons y de Monzaemon, pero escucharon unas voces que les resultaron familiares y deciden ver hacia debajo de ellos para descubrir que eran Mimi junto a Palmon entonces

—Mimi, Palmon hola — habla Lopmon a las chicas que se espantaron por la voz y:

—Lopmon, creo que no conocen tu voz porque de vez en cuando hablas; aunque solo conmigo lo haces así que mejor lo intento yo además buen intento amigo — le aclara el Namikaze a su digimon y ahora lo intenta él

—No se asusten Mimi, Palmon somos Naruto y Lopmon, en el árbol — él le hablo a lo que Tachikawa

—Oh Naruto, que bueno que eres tú, así que el que hablo antes era Lopmon, bueno podrían bajar y saber que ocurrió con los demás por favor — ella dice y ambos se bajan de su escondite provisional y creo que él les contara lo que le paso hace momentos atrás:

—_Bueno como saben todos nos separamos por la persecución de los Numemons, mientras corría me di cuenta de que algo andaba cerca de nosotros aun con algunos Numemon nos seguían atacando, pero se detuvieron por algo que los había asustado, y entonces apareció Monzaemon que nos daba la bienvenida a la ciudad de juguetes como de seguro le dijo a los demás; pero sin ninguna razón nos comenzó atacar; aunque Lopmon lo ataco con sus cristales de hielo que no le afectaban mucho; así que agarre a Lopmon y salí corriendo del lugar lo más rápido que podía y decidí subir en lo alto del árbol para ocultarme de Monzaemon y descansar un momento — _así termina de relatar lo que le había paso cuando se separo de los demás durante la persecución de los diferentes digimon que los perseguía.

Entonces ambos continúan su camino y llegan a la ciudad de los juguetes, además Naruto seguía con esa extraña sensación de que los observaban, y ambos llegan a la plaza de la ciudad aunque Mimi:

—Oye Naruto no te parece muy extraño que no haiga nadie en la ciudad — le comenta Tachikawa a Namikaze a lo que él:

—Es cierto aunque no hemos visto a los demás, no crees — le responde y escuchan que algo se acercaba a donde se encontraban parados:

—Que divertida es, que divertida es la ciudad de los juguetes — decía Taichi mientras lo correteaba un carrito de cuerda y Mimi:

—Eso no me parece divertido — decía ella y ahora alguien más venia:

—Que divertido eres, ja ja ja — ahora Sora decía con un monito con platillos detrás de ella y Naruto solo:

—Parece que no tuviera ningún sentimiento — dijo su deducción, y el siguiente en aparecer fue Koushiro con un batallón de soldados de juguete:

—Esto es sorprendente — fue todo lo que dijo, pero llegaba este Yamato con un trenecito siguiéndolo:

—Que feliz estoy — dijo para que apareciera Jyou corriendo con un pájaro grande detrás de él dándole picotazos al suelo, a lo que:

—Esto es más que perfecto — dice como ido además que el ultimo en aparecer es Takeru con un helicóptero arriba suyo persiguiéndolo, pero muy feliz el pequeño y Palmon:

—No se encontraban con Agumon y los demás — comento Palmon y Lopmon ahora:

—Ellos no se separarían de sus compañeros por nada, al igual que tu y yo — comento Lopmon y los cuatro se retiran del lugar.

En el camino en una de las calles, todos escuchan unos ruidos que provenían de una de las casa y dentro de esa casa se encontraba una caja de juguetes con un candado, así que entran y descubren que son:

—Agumon eres tú — decía Mimi y Palmon:

—Gabumon, Tentomon, Biyomon, Gomamon y Patamon, son ustedes — término de a completar la oración de Mimi en lo que Agumon:

—Si somos nosotros — decía el digimon de Taichi dentro de la caja y:

— ¿Qué les sucedió? — pregunto la niña y Agumon:

—Monzaemon nos encerró — le contesta Agumon, a lo que continúa:

— Y nos persiguió y ataco — decían cada uno de los digimons encerrados:

—Además este Monzaemon había dicho que le quitaría las emociones a los niños para que los juguetes jugaran con ellos y a nosotros pues como pueden escuchar nos dejo en esta caja — les dijeron los digimons de los demás, en eso Naruto:

—Bueno Mimi, pues ahora a que detener a Monzaemon y eres la única que podrá con esto junto con Palmon, mientras que yo y Lopmon nos quedaremos para encontrar una forma de abrir el candado de la caja y sacar a los digimons — decía Naruto a Mimi, pero ella:

—Yo, no creo que pueda hacerlo — decía ella y Naruto solo:

—Por favor Mimi no tienes que ser tan caprichosa, además los demás necesitan nuestra ayuda y si tu estuvieras en su situación no crees que harían lo mismo por ti — le decía Namikaze a Tachikawa y con esas palabras le dio confianza a ella para ayudar a los demás.

Así que Lopmon le habla a Naruto:

—Crees que ellas lograran enfrentar sus miedos o quieres que vaya con ellas — le decía su digimon a lo que Naruto simplemente:

—No Lopmon yo se que tu no vas a digievolucionar, además quiero que utilices tu ataque de cristales de hielo en el candado y Agumon y los demás pronto serán libres — decía Naruto a todos los digimons en la casa.

Mientras que afuera más alejadas de donde se encontraban Naruto y los digimons ella solo:

'Naruto es un niño increíble en verdad y creo que debo tener más confianza en mí' pensó y siguió caminando hasta que se encontraron con Takeru en su estado y también con el mismo monito con platillos que estaba jugando con Sora, que el sonido que producía en un momento le molesto que piso muy fuerte en el suelo, lo que provoco que el alcalde de la ciudad de los juguetes apareciera enfrente de ellas y con unos globos en cada mano del digimon oso de peluche. Entonces Mimi:

—No sé qué es lo que te sucede, pero quiero que devuelvas a mis amigos a la normalidad — le reclama a Monzaemon y hace que él se enfurezca y las comienza a atacar con unos rayos de sus ojos, que solo ellas salen corriendo y ella:

—No comprendo porque un digimon como ese tenga que atacarme así — solo reclama y de repente los Numemon de antes aparecen para proteger a Mimi y eso hace que Palmon:

"Hiedra Venenosa" su ataque de las lianas en las punta de sus manos que no tiene ningún efecto en ese digimon controlado y los Numemon solo atacaban con su estiércol que enfureció más a Monzaemon y:

—Como es que mi ataque no funciono y además los Numemon aparecieron para proteger a Mimi y yo — con esas palabras que sorprendieron a Mimi y salió la furia de Palmon y ahora:

"Palmon digievoluciona a… Togemon" un digimon con forma de un cactus gigante y en sus manos tienen un par de guantes de box de color rojo.

Entonces se va acercando Togemon a Monzaemon y comienzan un intercambio de golpes con sus manos hasta que Togemon solo:

"Ataque de Espinas" su ataque se compone de la expulsión de algunas de sus espinas de su cuerpo que da en un perfil de Monzaemon y logra que el engrane negro que se encontraba en su interior saliera.

Al ser derrotado el digimon controlado, Palmon regresa a la normalidad porque se encontraba agotada y se acerca Mimi a donde se encontraba sentada y:

—Palmon estuviste genial — le decía ella a su digimon agotada, además de que en ese momento aparecia Naruto junto con todos los digimon y se acerca más y:

—Veo que lograste derrotar a Monzaemon y también que él regreso a la normalidad y que ahí vienen los demás con sus emociones — decía Namikaze y eso hizo que Tachikawa se sintiera orgullosa de lo que había logrado y Monzaemon:

—Lamento mi comportamiento de antes, es que cuando los niños dejan de jugar con los juguetes, los tiran o los rompen así que quería hacer un santuario para todos esos juguetes maltratados — es lo que decía Monzaemon y todos escucharon como un engrane negro caía al suelo y se desintegraba a lo que Taichi:

—Creen que ese engrane negro fue el que causo la obsesión de Monzaemon — dijo él y Naruto:

—Si creo que ese engrane fue el causante — dijo y de nuevo tomo la palabra Monzaemon:

—Palmon, muchas gracias por liberarme y como agradecimiento este es el verdadero "Ataque de Corazones" — dice el digimon oso a lo que todos son envueltos por los corazones de color rosa y causan que su felicidad salga a flote y de una alcantarilla se abre y sale un Numemon que:

—No quieres una cita conmigo — dice ese Numemon y ella:

—No quiero — le responde la niña linda y Numemon:

—Sigue siendo muy honesta — decía y se decayó de la decepción.

Y ahora que otro de los digimon de los niños volvió a digievolucionar aunque solo faltan dos digimons que pasen por ese proceso y también el encuentro con su primer enemigo y en el siguiente capítulo sabremos cual de los dos digimon digievolucionar y que conozcan a su enemigo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno eso fue todo en este capítulo y les deseo a todos un feliz 14 de febrero a todos mis lectores y espero sus comentarios hasta la próximo capítulo, nos leemos pronto.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**HOLA A MIS LECTORES Y COMO VA LA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO Y HAY UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DEL FIC Y SE ACERCA EL ENCUENTRO CON SU PRIMER ENEMIGO, ADEMÁS DE QUE LO DISFRUTEN:**_

— PARA DIALOGOS —

'PENSAMIENTOS'

"DIGIEVOLUCIÓN Y ATAQUES"

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4<strong>

Luego de su encuentro con el alcalde de la ciudad de juguete Monzaemon, todos caminaban por un bosque de clima de una tundra, aunque cada uno tenía sus pensamientos y conversaban de lo que pasa si comienza a nevar y querían jugar con la nieve el mayor de todos solo los observa y ve que su comportamiento es demasiado infantil, pero solo uno es la excepción del grupo, que es Naruto además le da un poco de intriga su comportamiento. Decide acercarse a él y poder tener una charla.

—Este Naruto, me permitirías tener unas palabras contigo — le dice Jyou a lo que Namikaze

—Claro Jyou, pues adelante — Naruto le daba la palabra al mayor de ellos y pues aquí iba:

—Veras es que la actitud que tienen los demás ahora es muy despreocupada, además de que sea el mayor me hace el responsable, pero creo que a lo mejor no estoy seguro de eso y tú qué crees que me falta o tengo y no me doy cuenta — le decía su preocupación además de quería conocerlo un poco más y:

—Realmente en un punto tienes razón en que siendo el mayor eres el responsable de todos nosotros, aunque también todos somos uno niños y queremos cosas infantiles, pero tú eres responsable precavido, pero sobre todo tienes una cualidad que todos tenemos y en tu caso es muy tuya y la descubrirás por ti mismo como también yo y el resto; así que puedes tranquilizarte un poco y también confía en todos nosotros te parece bien, Jyou —termina de hablar Naruto y esta Sora se acerca a donde ellos se quedaron platicando y también quería participar en ella:

— ¿Qué sucede con ustedes que están hablando? — les pregunta ella a lo que Namikaze:

—Solo platicábamos de lo que nos viene más adelante con el clima de esta zona y creo que hay que seguir caminando como los demás, Sora, Jyou — les dice él y continúan el camino y cuando salen de los arboles se encuentran con un campo cubierto de nieve, todos se maravillaron con el paisaje.

Aunque Takeru, Mimi y Palmon estaban correteando por de un lado al otro en la nieve mientras que los demás comenzaron a discutir sobre lo que comerían al igual del lugar donde descansarían durante esa noche al pie de la montaña y de repente:

— ¿Qué es ese olor? — pregunta Agumon y los demás digimons también comienzan a oler al igual que los niños y también ven una columna de humo por otra parte de árboles y Jyou:

—Son aguas termales — dice el mayor y tanto como Mimi y Takeru se emocionan, así que todos se dirigen al sitio en donde vieron la columna de humo.

Sin embargo al llegar ven varios pozos de agua y también notan que el agua está en punto de ebullición y Tentomon:

—Se piensan meter ahí — dice el digimon de Koushiro a lo que él:

—Por supuesto que no — le responde Koushiro y Taichi se fija que hay un refrigerador y:

—Oigan chicos miren allá — les dice y todos lo ven y se emocionan, pero el mayor:

—Esto es muy extraño que este un refrigerador en un lugar como este además de que no creo que debamos agarrar lo de otras personas — les comenta y Naruto se acero y la abrió para solo decir:

—Está llena de huevos y creo que será nuestra cena de esta noche — todos se sintieron felices de que comerían algo rico esa noche, así que entre todos prepararon donde freirían los huevos además de que construyeron las herramientas que necesitarían para comer.

Luego de que terminaran de preparar su comida, se sentaron en su mesa improvisada entonces:

—Sería excelente que hubiera un plato de arroz blanco para acompañar a los huevos duros — decía Yamato y Sora:

—Y ¿qué le ponen a sus huevos? — pregunto ella y Jyou:

—Se le pone sal y pimenta que es lo más común — decía él a lo que Taichi:

—Pues yo le pongo salsa de soya — comenta Taichi y el que sigue:

—Pues yo le agrego mayonesa — ahora Yamato y cada uno decía lo que le gustaba ponerle para acompañar o resaltar su sabor y de nuevo Jyou:

—Normalmente es sal y pimienta, y con saber que les ponen salsa o mayonesa es incomprensible, como ha cambiado nuestra cultura — lo decía de una manera decepcionante y Gomamon:

—No entiendo nada de lo que estás hablando, Jyou — simplemente no compendia las palabras de su compañero.

Y al terminar su comida, Jyou se fue un poco lejos del grupo para poder estar a solas y pensar tranquilamente; pero Naruto se dio cuenta de esa acción del mayor y decidió no molestarlo porque era mejor dejarlo con sus pensamientos. Luego que todos terminaran de comer Taichi:

—Bueno muchachos, que haremos para saber en dónde nos encontramos realmente — comenta él a lo que todos pensaban que hacer y:

—Lo que nos dijeron nuestros digimon es que nos encontrábamos en la Isla File — hablo Koushiro para lo que de nuevo:

—Pues propongo ir a escalar esa montaña de allá — les propuso Yagami y:

—Te refieres a la Montaña Mugen — decía Lopmon, pero Yamato:

—No creo que sea una buena idea, Taichi — comenta el Ishida mayor, pero aun así:

—Tenemos que hacerlo para ubicarnos mejor, no crees — vuelve a hablar Taichi:

—Si tienes razón, pero puede ser muy peligroso para los demás, reconsidéralo por favor — argumentaba Yamato y así siguieron discutiendo hasta que regresa Jyou y ve la escena de la discusión de los chicos.

— ¿Qué está pasando ahora con esos dos? — pregunto él y Sora:

—Veras mientras no estabas este Taichi propuso ir a escalar la Montaña Mugen, pero Yamato dice que puede ser peligroso — le responde y él se queda pensando las dos opciones, pero cuando les daría su opinión Naruto solo:

—Creo que es momento de ir a dormir y mañana tomaremos una decisión — le comenta Naruto y todos se fueron a una cueva para dormir esa noche y a la mañana siguiente poder tomar una decisión.

Todos aceptaron el comentario de Naruto y fueron para la cueva para que cada uno se acomodara en el espacio de esa cueva y descansaran para el día que les viene al amanecer. Un rato en el que casi todos dormían y tenían sus sueños, para Naruto era uno de sus sueños acostumbrados.

* * *

><p><strong>SUEÑO DE NARUTO <strong>

Él se encontraba con su equipo y sensei en una misión fuera de su hogar de escoltar a un hombre mayor de cabello corto de color gris claro, de tez morena con unos pantalones estilo pescador de color beige, camisa sin mangas de color cenizo, con una toalla alrededor del cuello de color blanco, unas sandalias shinobis de color negro y en su cabeza una cinta amarrada en su frente con un nudo a un lado además de unos lentes de montura blanca y de nombre Tazuna; se encontraban caminando rumbo al país de las olas y un rato de caminata unos shinobis renegados de la aldea oculta de la niebla de nivel chunin los atacaron y el grupo de shinobis de Konoha se dedicaron a proteger a esa persona, pero en uno de los ataques Naruto salió herido también se pudo curar rápido y no entendía bien el porqué de su curación tan rápida.

Tiempo después se encuentran con otro shinobi renegado Zabusa que se encuentra en cualquier libro bingo de las diferentes aldeas shinobis, para matar al adulto mayor; pero se lo impiden sus guardaespaldas. Al llegar al hogar de esa persona ellos tratan de comprender la situación del país y ayudarlos con su problema, además de que conocen y conviven con la familia de Tazuna al igual que entrenaba junto a sus compañeros de equipo para un nuevo enfrentamiento con el demonio de la niebla y su cómplice.

Pasaron los días y ese enfrentamiento se llevaba a cabo en el puente a la mitad de su construcción contra Zabusa y su aliado Haku, en el lugar se encontraban solo tres del equipo 7 mientras que nuestro integrante faltante se encontraba salvando a la hija del constructor del puente y está en camino para ayudarlos en la pelea. Sin embargo las parejas que combatían ferozmente y la única chica del lugar se encontraba protegiendo al constructor, el tiempo pasaba y la pelea entre Sasuke y Haku era muy intensa y cuando se iba a dar el golpe fatal a su compañero; Naruto lo intercepta con un kunai y se integra a esa pelea al poco tiempo ambos chicos están en su límite de resistencia y uno despertó su gekke genkai; pero cuando el que esta enmascarado ataca a los dos jóvenes uno de ellos iba dirigido su ataque y el otro solo reacciono para interceptarlo y recibirlo, pero había sido Sasuke, el que quedo con las agujas que eran para Naruto y:

—Sasuke, ¿por qué lo hiciste? — le pregunto el rubio a lo que el otro:

—No lo sé mí cuerpo reacciono solo; además de que te odiaba y sobre todo espero que realices tu sueño — luego de esas palabras Sasuke cerró sus ojos mientras que Naruto:

—Yo también te odiaba y no debiste de hacerlo — con esas palabras y las que pronuncio Haku; Naruto desato su furia en un chakra de color carmesí además de que sus facciones se acentuaron de una manera zorruna que estaba asustando tanto al soñador que lo único que podía hacer es…

**FINAL DEL SUEÑO**

* * *

><p>—SASUKE NO AHHHH — con ese grito despertó a Lopmon que solo:<p>

— ¿Qué te sucede Naruto, por qué gritas? — le pregunta su digimon y él:

—Lo siento mucho, es que el sueño que tuve fue muy… no sabría como expresarlo — simplemente dijo y alguien se acerca a ellos y:

— ¿Están bien los dos? — pregunta Jyou a lo que Namikaze:

— Si estamos bien y ¿a dónde vas a estas horas, Jyou? — contesta a la pregunta formulada por el mayor de los chicos y también le pregunto Namikaze:

— ¿Te importa si te acompaño a donde sea que vas a ir Jyou, si no te molesta? — le había preguntado Namikaze al mayor que:

— No claro que no, pues vamos — después de recibir la respuesta del mayor se levanta de su sitio y se marcha junto a Kido, pero Lopmon:

'Naruto realmente ese sueño fue algo perturbador para ti' pensó su digimon y rápido siguió a los dos chicos que ya habían salido de la cueva.

Al salir de la cueva, Lopmon se coloco a un lado de su elegido mientras que el otro escribía un mensaje en el suelo que decía:

MUCHACHOS, NARUTO Y YO SALIMOS A CAMINAR A LA MONTAÑA MUGEN EN LA MAÑANA REGRESAMOS

JYOU Y NARUTO

Después de haber escrito el mensaje para los demás ambos caminaron rumbo a la montaña hasta que una voz:

—Creí que eso lo discutiríamos en la mañana, chicos — los dos niños y Lopmon se sorprendieron de que Gomamon apareciera de la nada y les hablara además de que Kido:

—Porque nos seguiste hasta creí que seguirías dormido como los demás — le decía él a su digimon, pero de todas maneras los acompaño rumbo a la montaña.

Mientras caminaban los cuatro, los dos niños y los dos digimons estos tenían su propia interacción un poco apartado de sus compañeros:

—Lopmon, tú crees que ellos se encuentren bien — le comentaba Gomamon y Lopmon:

—Sí estarán bien y espero que esto termine para ellos no crees, Gomamon — le decía Lopmon, pero algo perturbo al digimon conejo y luego de un rato de que había comenzado su caminata llegaron al pie de la Montaña Mugen, así que ambos empiezan su escalada a la cima de la misma.

Cuando iban por la mitad de la montaña, ambos escucharon algo que uno se percato del hecho:

—Esperen de donde proviene ese sonido — decía Jyou al grupo y Naruto:

—Hay que seguir el sonido y encontraremos su origen, vamos chicos — argumenta Naruto y los otros lo siguieron y al llegar todos pudieron observar que parte de la montaña era la puerta de donde salen los engranes negros y vieron como salieron tres y se alejaban del sitio y Lopmon:

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? — pregunta el digimon conejo y su compañero:

—Tendríamos que destruir este lugar y con eso evitaríamos que estos engranes negros afecten a los digimons de la isla — les decía Naruto, pero cuando Kido le iba a decir su opinión a Naruto sobre su sugerencia sus digimons escucharon como unos sonidos de un digimon que se acercaba al lugar y:

—Chicos, hay que escondernos un digimon viene — los dos niños obedecen a Lopmon y se esconden, pero se dan cuenta que era un digimon con forma de caballo con alas de Pegaso y una máscara de hierro de color rojo con un cuerno y:

—Él es Unimon es un digimon fuerte y también tranquilo — los chicos y digimon solo lo observan bebiendo agua de la cascada que está un poco alejada del lugar donde se encuentran los engranes, pero en eso:

—Escuchan eso, parece que algo se acerca y hasta Unimon lo percibió también — decía Lopmon y los niños escuchaban, con Jyou se esta asustando y con Naruto se puso alerta por la posible lucha que se está avecinando para ellos.

De repente un engrane negro se está acercando a la posición del digimon Pegaso; hasta que se incrusta en su lomo y los cuatro se dieron cuenta los cambios que ocurrían con los digimons que tenían contacto con esos engranes, que sus carácter real es cambiado a uno agresivo y como le ocurre en ese momento a Unimon y cuando los ve los ataca con su esfera de energía de color azul claro y entonces:

"Cristales de hielo" y "Filo" ambos digimon atacan a Unimon para proteger a sus compañeros y Naruto solo:

'Porque no agarre ese cuchillo raro cuando me fui de la cueva' pensó y al mismo tiempo quería ayudar a Lopmon de alguna manera.

Mientras eso ocurría estaba amaneciendo y los demás están despertando de una noche de sueño con calma y la primera en percatarse de la ausencia de Naruto y Jyou fue Sora además de que leyó el mensaje que habían dejado en el suelo al frente de la entrada de la cueva y rápido va a avisar a los demás que se encuentran en el interior de la misma. Cuando se quedaron de acuerdo que Sora y Taichi eran los que irían a buscarlos sobre Birdramon y de regreso con la pelea de Lopmon y Gomamon contra Unimon, ambos digimons daban todo en la pelea que de repente el ataque de Unimon impacta en el suelo en donde está parado Lopmon y eso provoca que se derrumbe y caiga desde esa posición y al verlo reacciona rápido para ayudarlo hasta Jyou ve que la acción de Naruto y 'eso es imprudente, pero se nota que su digimon es importante para él y quiere protegerlo, yo seré capaz de hacer lo mismo por Gomamon' pensó Kido de lo que acaba de suceder además de que Naruto logra agarrarlo antes de que cayera de esa altura, pero cuando Gomamon iba ayudarlo él recibe un ataque que sale expulsado para donde se encuentra refugiado su compañero Jyou. Y cuando creían que no librarían ese predicamento, van llegando Taichi, Agumon, Sora montados en las patas de Birdramon; además de que Taichi y Agumon también se bajan de la otra pata y:

—Se encuentran bien, Jyou y Naruto — les decía Sora y Taichi:

—Bueno luego nos explican el motivo de que no estuvieran con los demás al amanecer, pero ahora hay que detener a ese digimon así que Agumon — decía Taichi y Agumon:

—De acuerdo, Taichi — decía el digimon dinosaurio y el digivice de Taichi sale una luz que:

"Agumon digievoluciona a… Greymon" el digimon dinosaurio grande aparece en la pelea y recibe una patada de Unimon que lo avienta a una pared de la montaña y Taichi va a donde se encuentra, pero con Naruto y Lopmon:

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Lopmon? — le pregunta Naruto a su digimon que:

—Si me encuentro bien y gracias por salvarme, Naruto — le respondía Lopmon y él:

—No hay de que además, tu eres mi compañero y amigo — con esas palabras Lopmon sabía que siempre serian amigos y también su digivice reacciono a lo que:

"Lopmon digievoluciona a… Turuiemon" ahora el conejo adulto hace su aparición para ayudar a Greymon y Birdramon en la lucha con:

"Ninjinken" que le da en su cabeza, pero los tres digimon de nivel campeón no lograban contenerlo hasta Jyou se decide hacer algo para ayudar a los digimons de sus amigos y se avienta al lomo del digimon Pegaso en donde se encontraba el engrane negro.

Logra agarrarse del engrane, para luego intentar sacárselo a Unimon y con esos intentos también el digimon Pegaso también hacia lo propio por librase de su intruso lo que por su fuerza lo lanza hacia arriba y cuando no siente a su peso extra se vuelve atacar a sus otros oponentes mientras que Jyou seguía cayendo y Gomamon:

—JYOU — grito y también es momento para que:

"Gomamon digievoluciona.. Ikkakumon" es un digimon con apariencia de un animal marino de pelaje de color blanco con cuatro patas de color negro con garras de color rojo y un cuerno negro en el centro de su cabeza y en su rostro tiene ojos azules y dos grandes dientes de fuera, luego de su cambio salvo a su compañero de impactarse en el suelo y Jyou:

—Gracias por salvarme, amigo — le agradeció el chico a su digimon y ahora Ikkakumon solo se prepara para apuntar y atacar a Unimon con su ataque:

"Arpón Vulcan" su ataque es de lanzar el cuerno de su cabeza y cuando se encuentra en el aire se abre para mostrar un misil que se dirige al engrane negro en Unimon que al impactar en él se libera al digimon Pegaso de su control.

Y al fin recobrar su conciencia además de que se retira del lugar, en cambio Naruto con ahora des-digievolucionado Lopmon, Taichi y su ahora Agumon y por último Sora y Biyomon se acercan a donde se encontraba Jyou con Ikkakumon y Sora:

—Ahora Gomamon logro su digievolución — le comento de la evolución de su digimon y además se acerca a Naruto y:

—Tú y Lopmon se encuentran bien — les decía Jyou a ambos a lo que Taichi solo se acerca un poco al igual que Sora por el acercamiento del mayor de ellos a uno de los dos más pequeños del grupo que Naruto le respondería, así que nada más escuchan lo que dirá:

—Si estamos bien los dos y es bueno saber que te arriesgarías tu vida por salvarnos a nosotros además creo que te preguntaras porque me arriesgue de esa manera por Lopmon cuando iba a caer; pues de una forma sentí que algo así me había ocurrido antes y no quería perderlo de nuevo esa sensación no es agradable para nada y espero que no la sientas, Jyou — le respondía y los otros se sorprendieron de que Naruto hubiera arriesgado su vida por su digimon al grado de perder la suya y ambos no sabían por ahora si hubieran hecho lo mismo por sus digimons, así que Taichi:

—Bien creo que es momento de seguir escalando esta montaña y saber en qué lugar nos encontramos, muchachos — comenta Taichi y los seis continúan el camino hasta la cima de esa montaña.

* * *

><p><strong>YA EN LA CIMA DE LA MONTAÑA MUGEN <strong>

Los demás están en esos momentos subiendo a la montaña; pero en cambio Taichi y su grupo se encontraban en la cima y Jyou lo único que logra hablar fue:

—En realidad si nos encontrábamos en una isla como lo habían dicho antes los digimons, no puedo creerlo — lo dijo con un sentimiento de abatido y entonces se voltea Naruto y ve que los demás chicos y él solo:

—Qué bueno que llegaron y vean con sus propios ojos en donde nos encontramos — Naruto les decía a los recién llegados a la cima.

Mientras eso ocurría en otra parte de la Montaña, iba caminado un digimon con forma de león bípedo con un par de pantalones y una espada en su estuche en la cintura que lo único que hacía era ver si no había un problema porque él se dio cuenta de los engranes que afectaban a los demás digimons que habitaban en la isla, por su comportamiento tan extraño, pero en su camino se interpone para comenzar una pelea contra su acérrimo rival que es Ogremon y él ataca primero con su mazo en forma de hueso y con Leomon saca su espada de su estuche y lo choca con el mazo de el digimon ogro y ambas armas salen volando y ambos mejor realizan su ataque definitivo:

"Golpe del Mal" con su puño arroja una energía de color morado y ahora al igual que Ogremon él lanza su propio ataque:

"Golpe del Rey Bestia" es casi lo mismo que el ataque de Ogremon con su puño, pero este tiene una forma de león de color naranja y también estos ataques chocan y ambos fueron interrumpidos por una voz muy peculiar:

—Por favor dejen de pelear porque en cualquier momento los niños llegaran y desearía que me ayudaran a destruirlos — decía esa voz demoniaca y Ogremon:

—Sal ahora y que pasa si no quiero ayudarte, además de que no me interesa en lo más mínimo, solo me interesa derrotar a Leomon — le dijo en cuanto a Leomon:

—No me interesa lo que dices y el que debería ser destruido eres tú, Devimon — declara el digimon que lucha por la justicia y como Devimon sabía que ese digimon no lo ayudaría a destruir a los niños elegidos entonces no tuvo otra opción en utilizar uno de sus ataques:

"Toque de la Maldad" es un ataque que le permite entrar en el alma de su oponente y someterla hasta que lo obedezca y con eso logro someter al digimon león y con esa demostración Ogremon cambio de opinión y si ayudaría a Devimon a destruir a los niños elegidos y los tres se marchan del lugar donde hablaron.

* * *

><p><strong>DE REGRESO CON LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS<strong>

Mientras hablan los otros de lo que harían ahora al saber que si estaban en esa isla y como saldrían de la misma y para regresar a su mundo y los otros seguían hablando y con Taichi junto con su digimon le habla:

—Taichi, ¿qué es lo que haces? — le preguntaba Agumon y él:

—Es un mapa para poder ubicarnos mejor en la isla y espero que podamos encontrar algún modo de regresar a casa — le decía Taichi aunque Naruto se acerco con Taichi, pero de un modo tenía un extraño presentimiento que lo único que pudo hacer es:

—Lopmon quiero que vayas a donde nos encontrábamos luchando contra Unimon y revises el lugar por favor y vuelvas lo más rápido que sea posible — le pide Naruto a Lopmon y este se va a cumplir la petición de su amigo porque cuando tenía ese presentimiento es mejor hacerle caso.

Ninguno de ellos se percato de la ausencia de uno de ellos, pero de todas maneras ellos se retirarían de la cima y comenzar un nuevo camino para encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que han tenido los niños desde su llegada y sobre todo que los sueños de Naruto ahora sean más recurrentes que cuando estaba en su casa en el mundo real y que en cualquier momento su primer enemigo casi hará su aparición aunque no en persona solo sus sirvientes.

En su recorrido para descender de la montaña como a la mitad se interpuso el digimon león controlado; pero los digimons nada más se alegraron y:

—Es Leomon — decía Biyomon y otro agrego:

—Es uno de los digimons más fuertes y pelea por la justicia — decía Patamon; pero ninguno se espero que otro digimon se cruzara e impidiera su camino y es Ogremon el que bloqueo su camino y ruta de escape; aunque el único que se había dado cuenta del detalle fue Naruto y quería decírselo a los demás por la actitud de Leomon y luego la aparición de un nuevo digimon que pronto sabría quien era:

—Ese es Ogremon y el es un digimon maligno, pero sobre todo es el eterno rival de Leomon — decía en esta ocasión Palmon habla y nadie sospecha que esa es una trampa o prueba de su fuerza hasta el momento.

* * *

><p><strong>MIENTRAS CON LOPMON<strong>

Él había regresado al lugar donde se encontraba esa cueva con los engranes negros y vio su oportunidad de por lo menos destruir a algunos de esos engranes con sus "Cristales de Hielo"; pero cuando lo iba a realizar sintió que algo lo noqueo, aunque antes realizo una inspección como le había pedido Naruto tiempo atrás.

Aun así Devimon se sorprendió de lo atrevido que iba a realizar, pero más sobre el compañero de Lopmon de haber deducido algo y de todas formas morirán; pero mejor va a ver cómo funcionaba el ataque de sus sirvientes a los niños elegidos, además de que se llevo al intruso.

* * *

><p><strong>DE REGRESO CON LOS ELGIDOS<strong>

A Taichi se sentía algo confundido por la actitud de el digimon león, pero también observaba la situación que se les acaba de presentar aunque veía como iban a salir de su dificultad cuando ambos digimons comenzaron a atacarlos y seis de los digimon tuvieron el proceso de:

"Agumon digievoluciona a.. Greymon"

"Gabumon digievoluciona a... Garurumon"

"Biyomon digievoluciona a… Birdramon"

"Palmon digievoluciona a… Togemon"

"Tentomon digievoluciona a… Kabuterimon"

"Gomamon digievoluciona a… Ikkakumon"

Cada grupo de tres digimon de nivel campeón se enfrentaron con cada uno de los digimon que servían al digimon demonio, pero Yamato es el que se da cuenta de que faltaba alguien del grupo y se fijo en Namikaze, que era el único sin su digimon aunque cada digimon atacaba y Devimon se dio cuenta de la diferencia que presentan sus sirvientes así que se le ocurrió darle a unas rocas para provocar un derrumbe sobre ellos y tanto Greymon, Birdrarmon y Kabuterimon hacen:

"Mega Flama" la esfera gigante de fuego impacto sobre algunas de las rocas que se acercaban a los niños al igual que:

"Meteoros Fugaces" los meteoros de fuego hicieron lo mismo con otra parte de las rocas y por ultimo:

"Electro Shock" la esfera de electricidad termino el trabajo de sus compañeros en proteger a sus compañeros, pero Naruto siente que algo se acerco a su posición y se volteo lo más rápido que sus reflejos le permitió, para ver que en el suelo a su digimon y:

— ¡Lopmon! Reacciona amigo, por favor — todos se voltearon para ver que sucedía con Naruto y Lopmon, pero se sorprendieron de que el digimon conejo se encontrara inconsciente en los brazos de Naruto y todos los seis digimons regresaron a su etapa de novato porque están agotados además de que era su segunda digievolución del día.

Ya que todos se encontraban de nuevo en el suelo y a una distancia relativamente alejada de la montaña todos los niños caminaban con sus digimons a excepción de Lopmon que Naruto lo llevaba en sus brazos todavía desmayado y se le ocurrió ir por algunas semillas o un poco de comida para cuando su amigo despertara y también para él; pero Yamato lo ve y se acerca para acompañarlo y sobre todo desea hablar de lo de antes:

—Hola Naruto, espero que Lopmon se encuentre bien y despierte pronto, además si quieres te ayudo a recolectar algo de comida, pero antes me gustaría que me respondieras esto ¿Por qué Lopmon no se encontraba con el grupo hubiera sido de mucha ayuda en la pelea anterior? — le decía Yamato y Naruto sabía que tenía que responderle así que:

— Bueno yo quería cerciorarme de que en donde habíamos luchado con Unimon por lo menos había alguna pista del responsable de los engranes negros y le pedí a Lopmon ir a echar un vistazo, pero cuando despierte espero que pueda decirme lo que vio o encontró en el lugar y gracias por tu ayuda enserio y ambos niños se iban a recolectar algo de comida.

Un tiempo después se reunieron con los demás y se sorprenden de que se encontrara una hermosa mansión en medio de ese bosque y Jyou:

— ¿Qué hermosa mansión, pero que hace en este lugar? — se pregunto el mayor de los niños y todos se acercan esa mansión.

Taichi es el primero en abrir las puertas y Mimi junto con Takeru se adentran al recibidor y los dos ven una pintura de un ángel, pero en ese momento Lopmon comienza a abrir sus ojos y:

— ¿Qué paso y dónde estamos? — preguntaba el digimon conejo marrón a lo que Naruto:

—Te encontré inconsciente a mi lado luego que ocurriera un derrumbe que los otros se encargaron de detenerlo y espero que puedas decirme que encontraste en el lugar y saber lo que te ocurrió por favor, Lopmon y también encontramos esta mansión en medio del bosque — con eso pudo responder la pregunta de su digimon y los demás deseaban saber de lo que hablan esos dos y solo escuchan lo que iba a decir a continuación Lopmon:

—_Bueno yo llegue al lugar y no encontré nada sospechoso además de que se me ocurrió destruir la cueva donde se encontraban los engranes, pero cuando iba a atacar algo me golpeo en la cabeza y me desmaye_ — eso fue lo único que recordó de lo que le sucedió y los demás se impresionaron de la actitud de su amigo y su digimon hasta creen que son muy valiosos para el grupo.

Entonces se quedaron en esa mansión para descansar esa noche y descubrieron que tenia de todo un banquete que siete de ellos junto con sus digimons comieron, pero Naruto solo se sentó en la mesa y abrió su mochila para comer algo de lo que había recolectado antes y también le dio un poco a Lopmon mientras que los demás comían de esa deliciosa comida. Aunque Takeru ve la acción de su amigo y decide preguntarle:

— ¿No comerán de esta deliciosa comida? — con esa pregunta Naruto solo ve que algo no encajaba para nada con haber encontrado esa mansión y sus comodidades y era mejor que respondiera:

—A no Takeru, es que yo antes había recolectado algo de comida para cuando Lopmon despertara y también para mí; así que no me apetece comer algo de este banquete que se ve delicioso — le daba su respuesta y todos se sorprendieron de la actitud de él y siguieron con la cena.

Después se fueron al baño de la mansión, todos los niños y tomaron un tranquilo baño, además de que era un baño dividido para las niñas y los niños aunque cuando Mimi y Sora se encontraban en el agua caliente junto con Biyomon y Palmon, Gomamon se encontraba nadando campantemente y Palmon ocupo su látigo para arrojarlo para el otro lado y en ese momento se encontraban forcejeando con Jyou por la pena de entrar en el baño con una toalla cubriéndole una parte de su cuerpo hasta que Gomamon aterrizo en la cabeza de él y se desmayaron. Al terminar su baño todos se dirigen a la habitación donde se encontraban ocho camas con sabanas y edredón listas para ocuparlas.

Cada quien se acomodo en una cama quedando Taichi en la cama cerca de la ventana del lado derecho y enfrente de él se quedo Naruto, el siguiente era Yamato en la que seguía de Taichi y enfrente su hermano menor Takeru, y al lado del Ishida menor esta acomodándose Sora y enfrente Jyou, al lado de Kido se encontraba Koushiro que su cama se encontraba cerca de la puerta que da al pasillo, pero tenía en la cama de enfrente a Mimi.

Los niños dormían plácidamente junto con sus compañeros digimon en esas camas tan cómodas, pero se levantaba Taichi porque Agumon necesitaba ir al baño, además antes de que pase por el pasillo se percata de que Naruto está intranquilo en su sueño y lo único que se le ocurre es 'seguramente tiene una pesadilla, aunque a lo mejor es uno de sus sueños, lo dejare descansar' pensó y siguió su camino al baño con Agumon. Sin embargo con Naruto:

* * *

><p><strong>SUEÑO DE NAMIKAZE<strong>

Se encontraba en un paisaje como de una área de color amarillo con tonos rojizos y en ese momento también se encontraba con él Lopmon y Naruto se sorprendió del hecho que:

—Es la primera vez que nuestro sueño se une que piensas, Lopmon — le comenta su compañero y el digimon solo:

—Es verdad las otras veces tus sueños por lo que me contabas eran de ti, pero como si hubieras vivido en otro lugar muy diferente — comento su digimon y ambos comienzan a caminar por la habitación hasta que una voz:

—Estas en peligro mocoso al igual que tus amigos con las criaturas que se encuentran con ustedes y la verdad estas cerca de saber algo importante, y a la vez nos veremos de nuevo amigo — esa voz le daba una advertencia muy clara aunque la última parte los dejo confundidos y ambos querían saber quién era, pero un ruido lo alertara para despertar.

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

* * *

><p>Y en ese momento alguien hacia su acto de aparición junto con sus sirvientes atreves de la pintura del ángel y solo:<p>

—Es momento de que estos niños elegidos mueran — había proclamado Devimon, pero escucha unos pasos en el pasillo y:

—De verdad no podías ir al baño tu solo, realmente quiero volver a la cama y seguir durmiendo — le reclamaba a Agumon a lo que:

—Es que realmente tenía que ir — y cuando llegan Agumon entro en uno de los compartimientos y hacia esfuerzo para que saliera sus necesidades, aunque en el compartimiento de al lado se encuentra Ogremon esperando el momento correcto para atacarlo, pero Yagami:

—Date prisa por favor, Agumon — le decía su humano y Agumon:

—Eso intento, pero me cuesta trabajo, además de que comí mucho — solo logro que saliera un gas apestoso que provoco que Ogremon saliera de su escondite y:

—En verdad querían matarme con eso pues no lo conseguirán — le decía y los ataco con su mazo, pero en el camino se interpuso Leomon que:

—Hay que derrotar a los niños que fueron elegidos — lo decía porque era controlado por Devimon además los ataco y Taichi:

—Vamos a pelear Agumon — decía él, pero Agumon no sentía bien:

— No entiendo porque mi energía se fue si comí demasiado — y no comprendía nada de lo que le pasaba hasta que:

—Si hubieran estado tranquilos podrían haber muerto en paz — había hablado Devimon y el digimon dinosaurio:

—Ese es Devimon un digimon que pertenece a las tinieblas, además de que es uno de los digimons más despiadados que existen — eso decía Agumon y Taichi solo se que pasmado por ese nuevo digimon que apareció ante ellos:

—Y también esto es una ilusión que he creado para debilitarlos — les revelo lo que estaba diciendo a ellos y los demás se despertaron por la sorpresa; aunque Naruto se había despertado por el ruido del ataque de los sirvientes de Devimon en contra de Taichi y Agumon además de que se había vestido rápido para ir a ayudarlo, pero en eso ve que todo desaparecía y los demás se encontraban en ropa interior **(también por respeto a Sora y Mimi que no las vio)**, pero Leomon se aprovecho y agarro a Taichi de la garganta con la intención de ahorcarlo y Agumon sintiéndose débil e impotente de no poder ayudarlo; aunque su digivice reacciono emitiendo su luz que deslumbro a todos los del lugar y también libero a Leomon de la maldad que Devimon tenía sobre él y:

—Así que eres uno de los niños elegidos, y tienes que salir de aquí pronto yo me encargare del mientras que escapas — le dijo Leomon, pero Taichi:

—Está bien he iré rápido con los demás para irnos de este lugar — decía Taichi, pero un movimiento rápido de la mano de Devimon expulso algo de energía oscura y había apuntado a donde se encontraban los demás niños y provoco que todas las camas en donde se encontraban ellos flotaran en el cielo y todos no entendían lo que sucedía **(a excepción de Naruto y Lopmon, por el sueño)** y de nuevo se volteo a la dirección de Taichi con su sonrisa casi de triunfo.

Además en el proceso de que las camas seguían volando con vueltas también la isla comenzó a fragmentarse y Devimon solo vuelve a levantar su mano y expulsar nueva energía oscura sobre las camas para separarlos y que cayeran en alguno de esos pedazos de la Isla File y entonces Leomon tomo una decisión que fue en acción; clavo su espada en una parte de donde estaba de pie Taichi y Agumon para que se debilite esa parte y pudieran salvarse.

Sin embargo cada uno fue lanzado a diferentes partes de la isla en las camas, pero uno de ellos tenia que lograr que su digimon tuviera ese momento y todavía no lo tenia además de que su compañero no ha estado en un peligro como el resto del grupo.

Pero de vuelta con Taichi solo grito por Leomon y de nuevo fue expuesto a más de la energía maligna del digimon demonio, y ahora que los dividió es momento de ir eliminado uno por uno; aun así tiene una prioridad que se revelara en su momento.

* * *

><p><strong>CON ESO SE TERMINA ESTE CAPÍTULO Y AHORA LOS OCHO ELEGIDOS SE ENCUNTRAN EN DIFERENTES PARTES DE LA ISLA Y SABRAN CUAL ES LA PRIORIDAD DE DEVIMON CON ALGUNOS DE LOS NIÑOS; ADEMÁS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE SIGAN PENDIENTES Y SUS COMENTARIOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO.<strong>


End file.
